Finally Home
by srp2017
Summary: Mike faces a near tragedy and must rely on his family, friends, and faith to get him through it. Contains all kinds of warnings. I own several characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Home**

Chapter 1

-This is set approximately a year after the end of "Home at Last" and to understand this, you need to read the first story. There are all kinds of warnings. Violence, mild language, child abuse, sexual abuse, kidnapping. Religion will also be discussed too… Please enjoy and review. I own several of these characters.

One year later-

Mike could hear the girls stirring around in their bedrooms. Hannah was now fifteen and Emma was turning eleven. Hannah still had cardiac issues and difficulty breathing, and had not returned to school. Her tutor, Ms. Harris, had gotten her caught up with kids her age and she was excelling with homeschooling, she had turned into something of a recluse, only leaving the house with Mike, Mallory and Tom and Sasha. She only interacted with one kid her own age, Ashley. It did bother Mike that she was so introverted but she refused to talk to a counselor and when Mike did suggest it, both girls threw a fit. Mike just choose to let them go on about their lives, and talked to them when they wanted to talk.

Emma was going to be his heartbreaker, simply because she was out more than Hannah. Her blondish-red hair, big blue eyes, and dimples were already driving boys crazy but fortunately for Mike, she was thoroughly a daddy's girl. Mallory warned him he had another year before Emma realized the effect she had on boys. She was a good student, loved soccer, but loved art more.

Mallory was accelerating through her medical school program. Her experience as a nurse helped her greatly, and she had chosen to specialize as a pediatric emergency room doctor. She was already interning some. She spent long hours at the hospital and often came home exhausted. About the time that she finished medical school and her first year as an intern, they would be having a baby. They were both thrilled but decided to keep it from the girls until she was out of the first trimester and well into the second trimester. They knew the girls would be absolutely thrilled but they liked keeping the secret to themselves, until Mallory was starting to show. They didn't really have a great reason for keeping it to themselves, initially Mallory had been concerned about miscarrying early on because she had lost a baby early on in a pregnancy before, but it was because of a beating from Bradly. She didn't want the girls to find out and then become disappointed if she lost the baby, despite knowing Mike wouldn't hurt her, it was a fear. Then it became fun for her and Mike to have a little secret.

Mike got up, showered and shaved. Mallory had worked a twenty four shift and was due to get off at seven. Her and Mike would literally meet in the driveway, exchange a hug and kiss and then he would take Emma to school and Mallory would get a couple hours of sleep before her shift started over again. It was the downside to her internship, but she loved the idea of becoming a doctor and he encouraged her.

He fixed the girls breakfast and they talked a little before Ms. Harris showed up to start Hannah's day. He was determined that the girls and the new baby would have no doubts about how much he loved them. Mike made a point to hug and kiss both girls each morning and every night before they went to bed, and told them he loved them both times, and would randomly text them throughout the day that he loved them. He knew Hannah saw it as smothering sometimes but he didn't care.

Ms. Harris showed up at twenty til eight just like every day and he hugged and kissed and exchanged "I love you's" with Hannah before she went into the office to begin her schooling. He cleared up breakfast dishes so Mallory wouldn't need to and left a plate in the microwave with a note telling her to sleep well and that he loved her. Everything was very routine, except for the fact that Emma had asked for the truck to be unlocked so she could go out and wait on Mike while he wrote the note. He hit the key fob and told her to go straight to the truck. His gut was telling him not to, but he did it anyways.

He had just shut the door to the microwave when he heard tires screeching, yelling and Emma screaming. Molly was in the garage and Socks was with Hannah so he knew that there was nothing wrong with them. He heard Danny Green yelling for him and hit the door running. Danny had an abrasion on his forehead and was standing in the middle of the street with a very stricken look that almost made Mike sick.

"Sir, they have Emma, I tried to stop them and she was fighting but I couldn't get a shot off without injuring her…"

Mike felt like his world was falling apart. He didn't know who "they" were, and honestly felt like he was in a tunnel. He knew the police had been called, heard Danny give a statement complete with a license plate number, physical descriptions of the assailants, what the van looked like, so on and so forth. He knew Tom was there, Mallory had gotten home and had gone inside to make sure Hannah was okay and to get a recent photograph of Emma. He had told the detective who had responded what Emma was wearing that morning, why she had left the house unattended and answered questions about threats made against him, but his head or heart wasn't in it.

All Mike could think about was why he had let Emma go outside before he did; it was not something that he did normally. He also realized that he hadn't told her yet that morning that he loved her, hadn't hugged her. Would he ever get to hold his baby girl again? Ever tell her he loved her again? He had worked a couple child abductions when he was detective and had unfortunately had to look at the child's lifeless, mutilated body. He was all too aware of what might happen to Emma and he was terrified. Emma was an amazing girl, always happy and smiling. Always hopeful. Even if she did live, there was no telling what damage would be done.

Tom had immediately called President Oliver and mountains were being moved, so to speak. Infrastructure was not the same as before the Red Flu and things like Amber Alerts was an almost lost idea. It was really a shame. But the media was already being alerted, Mike was famous and people would want to find his young daughter. Danny felt horribly about the whole situation, but it was not half as bad as Mike felt. The President had already guaranteed that the police would have the help of the Navy due to Emma being a dependent. Mike probably had dealt with more investigations that any of the young officers and detectives but his head was not in the right place and so Tom and Danny immediately stepped into the role. Tom knew Mike was simply going through the motions and that if the worst happened with Emma, Mike would be completely heartbroken. He had recovered from Lucas' death, but he would not recover if something happened to Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma was cold, wet and scared. One of the men that had pulled her into the van had wrapped ropes around her hands and feet. He had put something over her mouth so she couldn't yell and around her eyes so she couldn't see. They weren't very gentle when they threw her in the back of the van and her shoulder really hurt. She wanted her daddy. None of them had said much of anything to her other than to be quiet and to stop fighting back. She had bit one of them when they tried to put the object around her mouth and had also kicked one of them.

Her dad had told her once to always watch her surroundings and the people that were around. Before they blind folded her, she knew there were two men and one woman. The woman had a weird accent and was a little rougher. One of them men was mad because Emma was wearing leggings under her skirt and that she had kicked him in the groin. He had tried to put his hand up her skirt but the woman had stopped him and told him he could do whatever he wanted later. Emma was scared of what that might be.

They drove for what seemed like hours and the road was really bumpy and there were a lot of hills. Emma felt car sick. She could hear what sounded like a train in the distance. As badly as she was scared, she was trying to hear and smell what she could. What none of them realized was her cellphone was in her coat pocket and unless they noticed it, she was going to try and at least text her dad as soon as possible. She hoped that Danny was okay, she had seen the cut on his forehead. She was also really worried about her dad. She knew that he would be as scared as she was. The one thing that could do was imagine all the nights where they would all cuddle up and watch movies on the couch. She would remember how warm he was, how he smelled, the sound of his voice. It was the only thing that was comforting her.

"What are we going to do with her? I understand you think her father killed your brother, but she is just a little girl. If you want revenge, go after him or Tom Chandler. And I promise, he will rain hell down on us, especially if Lyle does what he wants to."

"I don't care that she is just a little kid. She is the one I could get to. Her sister never leaves the house and the wife is apparently almost as deadly as her husband. Lyle can do what he wants, just drive. This is my revenge on her father and Tom Chandler, he loves that little wench and it will tear him to pieces to have her in this situation. We aren't going to kill her, but when I decide to give her back, that little girl will never be the same. He will have to look at her every day and know what was done to her and that it is his fault. He probably won't want her to even live there."

The woman and the driver were arguing back and forth. Emma knew the man's name was Alex and she thought the woman's name was Renee but she wasn't sure. Lyle was in the back of the van with her but at least he was keeping his hands to himself for the moment. He smelled really bad. The only one that was even slightly was gentle was Alex. Emma had been warned about people touching her in places that she shouldn't be touched and knew that was what Lyle wanted to do to her but was mad because the leggings stopped him. She knew when they got wherever they were going, the leggings would be taken away but she had to figure out a way to keep ahold of her phone and keep it hidden.

They finally stopped after driving on a bumpy road for so long that Emma's behind was hurting. Alex gently lifted her out of the van and carried her inside somewhere. She could hear Renee and Lyle arguing outside. Alex took the object out her mouth and the blindfold from around her eyes. He gave her a drink of water and swept some hair out of her eyes.

"You have to be quiet. Not fight. I know you have a cellphone on you and I am not going to take it away. They are going to be out there for a while and we need to text your dad. That will give them a location if they ping your phone. I will do what I can to keep Lyle away from you. He likes little girls and you are just what he wants. But you have to follow instructions, understand?" Emma nodded at him, she wasn't sure why but she felt she could trust him. He worked the cellphone out of her pocket and quickly tapped out a message to her dad.

" _I am with Emma. You need to track this phone, I will keep it but do not call. She is safe and I will do what I can to protect her. No promises. Do not respond to this. Emma says to tell you that she loves you."_

Alex set the cellphone on silent and stuck it in his pocket. Emma wasn't sure why he was protecting her but she would listen to him. She was scared of Renee and Lyle but not as much of Alex. She just prayed that Danny was okay and that her daddy would know what to do with the text. She was keeping quiet and had gone to the bathroom. Lyle and Renee had come inside but were still arguing in the kitchen area. Emma was sitting on a wooden chair in the living room area and Alex had tied her back up but the ropes were looser and he had gently messaged her hurt shoulder. She was trying to be brave like her daddy was but it was really hard.

Renee had fixed pork and beans and force fed them to her. Emma didn't like them but not knowing when she would eat again, she did her best. Her chin was sore from Renee holding it a bit too firmly. Lyle had ran his hands up and down her legs a couple different times but the leggings slowed him down. She had originally dressed in just her skirt but her dad had made her go back upstairs and put them on since it was still cool out. She was thankful he had now. When he first told her to, she got a little frustrated at him. He could be so difficult sometimes, always making sure her and Hannah were warm enough, felt okay; that it could be kind of smothering. But she had no doubt that her dad loved her and would do anything to get her out of whatever this mess was. She just had to be brave and quiet and not fight even though she wanted to.

Alex was doing everything he could to keep Lyle away from Emma. He didn't like Renee's plan but she was paying well and he had a little girl Emma's age. He didn't have any other choices if he wanted Anna to eat. He had seen interviews with Emma's father and had read the news stories about what the Nathan James crew had done. He was scared. Renee had not told him what her plan was until they went and took Emma from in front of her house and then he was clued in. He felt horribly for Emma and felt even worse for her father. From what he knew Mike Slattery loved his children and would fight to hell and back for her. Alex had been a low level drug dealer but had been clean since before the Red Flu. Anna's mom had died and she was staying with a friend. Renee promised to pay big but he wasn't sure. Alex's life would never matter to much but he felt he was supposed to protect Emma from whatever Renee had planned. Her father had done a difficult job and maybe he had killed Renee's brother, but an innocent child shouldn't have to pay that price. Alex didn't feel that Mike should pay it either. He just hoped that Mike had gotten the text and was doing what needed to be done with it. He planned on sending another message out as soon as he got away from Renee and Lyle. He just had to make sure Emma was okay. He suspected her shoulder was broken but she was unbelievably tough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mike was just sitting in Emma's room. The detectives had taken scent articles for the dogs to begin searching. Danny had given a good description and that would help greatly but Mike had a horrible feeling, more because it was his daughter. The license plate and van was registered to a Lyle Gregory. His criminal history was frightening at best. He was a convicted sex offender, with multiple charges for child molestation and sexual assault. When the Red Flu hit, prisoners were cut loose and he was on the run. He had hooked up with Renee Mitchell. They didn't have a name for the third person other than Alex, which Danny had overheard.

He was sitting on Emma's bed with his head in his hands. Mallory and Tom had both checked on him numerous times but he wanted to be alone. Molly had come in and laid down on the bed and would whimper occasionally. Her head was on the pillow and Mike felt bad for the dog. She was so protective of Emma and there was no way she understood any of it. He sure didn't.

He felt his cellphone buzz and when he saw that the text was from Emma, he ran down the stairs two at a time. He passed the phone along to the detective in charge, Detective Reynolds. He heard him say that they would begin the process of pinging the phone through their dispatch center. The process had been started when Mike realized that Emma had her phone but it took longer than it used to.

Ms. Harris had left not long after everything had started because Hannah was inconsolable and couldn't concentrate on her school work. Mallory had been able to get Hannah somewhat calmed but Mike was no help. He adored Hannah but he just couldn't deal with it. All he could think about was Emma. He wanted to respond to the text so badly but didn't want to endanger her. He just prayed whoever had her phone would be careful and would protect his little girl. As much as he would never admit it, he was thankful it was Emma that they had taken. If it had been Hannah, there would have been no possibility of her surviving due to her medical issues. At least Emma was fighting back.

Mallory could tell that Mike was in the middle of a huge internal storm. She pulled him into a hug and their baby decided that was the perfect moment to kick for the first time. And it was a hard kick. He had pulled away from her with a startled look towards her stomach and put his hands over Mallory's stomach and was rewarded with another strong kick. Neither of them could smile though. Mallory knew Mike was over the moon happy about the baby, but right now all he could think about was Emma. She tried her best to keep Hannah out of the way. At the moment Mike didn't need to worry about Hannah. She had assured Hannah that Mike was okay but needed to stay focused on Emma and that he loved her very much. Mike and Hannah had briefly met in the hallway and she had pulled him into a hug. Mike had wrapped his arms around her but his mind and his heart was not in it and Hannah knew it.

"She'll be okay, Daddy. She's like you, she's strong. I just wish it had been me instead. I will stay out of the way, but I do love you. This is not your fault. I love you."

"I love you too. I only wish it was me instead. I don't want this for either of you. If you need anything, find Mallory or Uncle Tom. Sorry that you feel you need to stay out of the way. But please, please do not go outside unless myself or Tom, or Danny are with you."

She nodded at him and kissed him on the cheek. As she walked away from him, Mike felt the tears stinging in his eyes. He always felt like he was neglecting either Hannah or Emma and he wasn't sure what it would be like when the new baby was born. He already felt like a horrible father, he had a dead son, a sick daughter and God only knew what would happen to Emma. Why would God think he was capable of caring, protecting and loving another child? He was thrilled about the baby and feeling him or her kick earlier had been the one highlight in the day. He tried to seem excited about the kicks but only because he didn't want Mallory to feel that he was not on board with the idea of having another baby.

Tom had witnessed the hug between Mike and Mallory and had seen the surprise on Mike's face when he pulled away and put his hands on her stomach. He had suspected there was a baby in the future for the couple but he would respect their privacy until they were ready to announce it. Tom wished that Emma knew, because it would give her something to hang onto. Emma had been begging for a baby brother since before Mike and Mallory even started dating and he knew that it would make her so happy to know that a baby was on its way. He just prayed that Emma lived to see the baby and would come out of the situation not damaged. He understood all too well the terror Mike was feeling, he had felt it when he found out that Shaw had Sam and Ashley. However this felt so much worse. Mike had not read the police report on what Lyle had done to one of his victims, but Tom had. The pictures and report was not something he would ever get out of his head. The little girl had been severely scarred and mutilated, as well as molested. She was eleven at the time of her attack and could have been Emma's twin. The pictures of all of Lyle's victims had a similar features, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, prepubescent. All like Emma. The report also included a supplemental that the girl, Sarah Elizabeth, had hung herself in her closet, only to be discovered by her father. She was fourteen at the time of her death. Those pictures were also included. They made Tom want to gauge his eyes out. He gave Mike a few details but not all of them.

Mike knew Tom and Detective Reynolds were withholding information from him, and he would typically be so mad but he knew that he would find out eventually. He just prayed that whatever happened to the prior victims would not happen to Emma, and if it was Alex who had texted him, that the man would continue protecting Emma.

Detective Reynolds knew that if they got Captain Slattery's young daughter back, that it would be a career maker for him. Captain Slattery was close friends with the President and apparently President Oliver had a soft spot in his heart for both Slattery girls. That thought was exciting for him. He had pulled Captain Slattery's jacket from the Chicago Police Department, and he knew he was a highly decorated officer and detective before he joined the Navy and since then had distinguished himself with multiple commendations and was recently awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor. All Reynolds knew though, was that Mike was terrified. He would think such a highly decorated naval officer would be able shelf his emotions a lot better. It didn't speak well of him. Reynolds didn't have kids and honestly hated them. The only reason he was putting his all into this case was that getting Emma Slattery back could be very politically good for him. He felt he had a big future.

Mike didn't like Detective Reynolds and could tell that the man felt like Emma's case was a career maker for him. But if that was what motivated the man to find Emma than he didn't much care. He just wanted her found as quickly as possible. Every second that she was not found was one second too long. Part of the reason that Mike had gone back to Emma's room was to stay away from the detective. If there was pertinent information, Tom or Mallory would let him know. He needed to be surrounded by her things. Her drawings, stuffed animals, pictures. The night before he had gotten onto her because the room was so cluttered up and had not told her that he loved her, and he hadn't told her he loved her that morning yet. He could only imagine what his tenderhearted little girl was thinking. Emma had gotten upset with him that morning when he made her go upstairs and either change into a pair of jeans or into leggings under the skirt. He was thankful he had because the leggings she had picked out were some fleece lined ones that Mallory had gotten her for Christmas. At least she would be warm if they didn't take her clothes away from her.

Hannah had looked into Emma's room and saw her dad sitting on the end of the bed staring into space. Molly was also on the bed looking almost as sad. Hannah knew that Mallory had told her to stay busy and that her dad was wanting left alone but she also knew he hadn't ate or drank anything. Hannah didn't very often get to take care of anyone because she was always sick but the least she could do is care for her very scared father. She went downstairs and fixed him a can of soup, a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, cheese and tomatoes with extra mayo just he liked. She cut apple slices up, fixed a glass of milk and added a brownie that had been baked the day before in her "Math in the Kitchen" class. She asked Tom to carry the tray up the stairs and she would take it to Mike. She still wasn't very strong.

Mike was still sitting on the bed when Hannah and Tom walked in with the tray of food. He didn't think he could stomach anything but knew it was important to Hannah that he at least try and eat something. Tom had left as soon as the tray was sat down but Hannah sit down next to him. She didn't say a word but squeezed his hand. For some reason, Mike felt stronger with her close. He knew she was making sure he ate something and he didn't want her stressed because stress was not good for her heart. The last thing he needed was for her to have an episode. So he ate the lunch just to appease Hannah. He would probably just throw it up but as long as she didn't know that it was fine.

Hannah picked the food tray back up and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. She knew he wasn't up for conversation and so besides telling him that she loved him as she was leaving, nothing was said. Her heart was breaking just watching her dad. She hated that Emma was gone and was in danger but what was harder was watching him. They had to find Emma soon, because if something happened to her, her dad would die from a broken heart and there was nothing she or Mallory would be able to do to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Night had fallen and Alex wrapped a blanket around Emma. He had looked at her shoulder and it was badly bruised. The little girl was in horrible pain but she was tough and barely cried about it. The little girl should be given an award for bravery. She had fallen asleep with his arm wrapped around her. Lyle had figured out that Alex was not going to allow him to touch Emma and Alex was providing the muscle that was needed. Renee was trying to figure out what her next play was. She hadn't planned what would happen after they had a hold of Emma.

"Why are you helping me? I don't understand."

Alex didn't realize that Emma had woke up and fortunately Renee was outside and Lyle was sleeping. "I have a little girl your age, and I wouldn't want Anna hurt. Let's text your dad, we have to be careful though, because it won't help if your battery goes dead." Emma nodded at him.

 _"Emma is okay. My name is Alex Winters. I am trying to conserve her cellphone battery but try and remember a Renee Mitchell; she says you killed her brother, Paul. We are about sixty miles southeast of Springfield, not sure of the county road number but it is off highway 76, east of highway 5. Hope that helps. Emma's shoulder is hurt, possibly broken. She is handling the pain. I will do what I can to help her. She loves you and is scared. Do not respond."_

Emma smiled up at him after reading the text. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. He had slipped the phone back in his pocket and Renee had walked in. He kept himself between Lyle and Emma at all times. He would go without sleep if need be. Renee would also physically injure Emma but Alex was more concerned about what Lyle would do.

 **In St. Louis**

Mike had fallen asleep on Emma's bed. He felt bad for Mallory, she had barely gotten any sleep and her resident would not allow her to take the night off so she was at work. If she was at home, he would have at least tried to sleep in their bed, curled up around her, feeling the baby kicking. It was the only that kept him going. She had a police escort to and from the hospital. It made him nervous that he couldn't protect her.

His cellphone buzzed. He was keeping it fully charged in case another message came through from Emma's phone. Reynolds wanted to keep it when he received the first message but Mike took it back. He knew enough about police procedures to know that it wasn't needed, and he wanted to read whatever message came through first. When Mike looked at the phone and realized it was from Emma he left her bedroom and checked on Hannah before he went downstairs. She was sleeping soundly, and her breathing was at a normal level. Mike kissed her on the forehead and tucked the blankets around her. He looked over at her dresser and seen a picture of him, Hannah and Emma. It was at the Congressional Medal of Honor awards dinner. He was in his dress whites and the girls were both dressed up. Both girls were kissing him on the cheek and he was smiling. He just prayed they could have another moment like that. He didn't care about the Medal; it was given to him because of his actions in dealing with Takehaya. But he loved the moment he had with his girls and was glad it was captured.

The night detective, Detective Sheridan was in the living room. Mike liked her better than Reynolds. She seemed to genuinely care that Emma was found, and not how much it might advance her career. Reynolds was the detective in charge but Sheridan was fairly new to being a detective. When Mike handed her the phone, he knew she was struggling but didn't want to call Reynolds for advice.

"Run the names, see if any of them have any property in that area or if any known relatives do. I can't remember Renee or Paul Mitchell but will call a friend of mine in Chicago to dig through the records. Also re-ping the phone, that will give us an idea. Once we have an area to start searching, we need to bring in local law enforcement to help. I can make the calls but it would be better if you all did. Also need to have medical with us when we start searching the area. We know she has at least one possible broken bone and I don't want her in pain any longer than necessary. I know the President has already promised help and I will be going along with, no debate. I'll get Hannah woke up and over to the Green's. I will also wake up my operators and the President. My wife is at the hospital and I will call her and let her know what is going on. I want her protected there and I want a radio car in front of the Green's house all night with at least two uniforms at all times. Again, no debate."

Detective Sheridan had made notes of everything that Mike said and picked up her phone to call dispatch and her sergeant. It was a very sensitive case and she decided to circumvent rank and go around Reynolds. All she cared was that Emma was found before anything bad happened to her. Her sergeant shared her concerns and began the process of searching property. It would be difficult to find the property and pinging a phone took longer than it used to. They were working against the clock. She had a background search done on Alex Winters, and while he had a history, it was drug related and there were no assaults. He had an eleven year old daughter who was staying at a friend's house. She suspected that was the reason why Winters was trying to protect Emma. She would use whatever she needed to, to get Emma back.

Mike made all the necessary calls. Danny would be going with him, but Kara would stay at home with Frankie and Hannah. He got her woke up and threw his big coat over her pajamas. Danny came over to take her back to his house before they all met up at headquarters. Detective Reynolds was drunk and so it would be Detective Sheridan, her sergeant, Tom, Wolf, Burke, Green, Miller, Jeter and Mike going. Detective Sheridan was coordinating with local law enforcement and they were calling in every available deputy and would have an ambulance on standby. At the last moment, Rios jumped in with them for assess Emma's medical needs. Not knowing if Lyle had assaulted Emma, they all felt they would need a female officer with them and Detective Sheridan would fill that role. Things were moving very quickly.

Mike had spoken with his friend in Chicago and he couldn't find any cases involving a Paul Mitchell. There was one case that Mike had worked when he was assigned to the homicide division involving a seventeen year old kid named Paul. The kid was robbing a gas station and Mike and his partner, Elizabeth walked into the middle of it. Elizabeth tried to talk the kid down while Mike snuck around the back to get the drop on him. It ended in gunfire and the kid had drawn on Elizabeth, after multiple warnings to drop the gun by both of them, he raised it and Mike shot him. The family had been all over the media that it was police brutality but after multiple hearings and the release of the surveillance video, it was ruled justified. Mike remembered the case and hated the fact that he had killed such a young kid but his partner, along with a pregnant woman and the shopkeeper were in the line of fire. He didn't regret his split second decision. He didn't remember the kid having a sister named Renee but he could be wrong. She had made no demands and the only communication that they had was the texts from Emma's phone.

By the time Mike, Tom and Danny got to headquarters, Detective Sheridan and Sergeant Williams was there along with the others. They knew that local law enforcement would not have thermal imaging cameras and assorted other things so that was packed into the Humvee and they all set out. Detective Sheridan had spoken at length with the sheriff from the county where the pings were locating. He was familiar with an Alex Winters and Lyle Gregory and had an idea where the cabin might be. Apparently Lyle had some land where there was a cabin. It was several miles down a dirt road and his deputies were already doing recon.

It was typically a four hour trip, but Mike wasn't wasting any time, and made it in just over three. Tom was regretting the decision to let Mike drive but he didn't want to argue with him. Burke and Miller both looked sick. Danny did his best to keep up in the other Humvee. They met up with the local sheriff and Wolf and Green headed to the scene with the thermal imaging camera.

Mike wanted to be closer but he also knew that he wasn't objective. He knew his guys would protect Emma and she would come out of it unharmed if any of them had anything to say about it. He was almost sick with worry. It was decided that Tom would go in with the entry team and his main job was to secure Emma. If Emma had been sexually assaulted, she would not handle any of the men well, but she had known Tom her entire life and had a special bond with him. Mike wanted in the entry team but he also knew that things could go south very quickly.

"Look, I know you want to go in with us. I would want to if it was one of my kids. But you have Hannah and Mallory to think about. If the worse happens with Emma and she doesn't make it out of this, they will need you. You know I will do everything I possibly can to protect her and she is my focus. The second that I have her secured, I will radio for you and you'll come in."

Mike nodded at Tom, he didn't like it, but Tom was right. He had a pregnant wife and a sick daughter at home and God only knew what type of shape Emma would be in. He prayed that Lyle hadn't gotten ahold of her. He could deal with the broken shoulder but the psychological effects of a sexual assault was beyond his wheelhouse. All he could do was love her through whatever happened. He geared up and stayed by the ambulance. Jeter had opted to stay with him, but they were both quiet and the paramedic and EMT also stayed quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night stretched out and Lyle tried multiple times to touch Emma but was always swatted away by Alex. The little girl was terrified, because Renee had made her take her leggings off when she took her to the bathroom. She didn't want to deal with them and Emma couldn't because of the hurt shoulder. Lyle was mad because Renee hadn't made her take her panties off too and had touched them. She hoped her dad hurried because Alex would not be able to hold him off too much longer. She was still tied up and the ropes that Renee had tied were much tighter and her wrists hurt really bad. It also hurt to have her arm stretched behind her back. She was trying to be tough but it was so hard.

Emma had heard something outside and carefully looked towards the window, so that none of the three would see her. She saw her Uncle Tom cross by quickly, but he looked in and put a finger over his lips when their eyes met. She nodded but she also knew that they would need a distraction.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Renee shook her head and untied the ropes. She pulled Emma by the hurt arm and Emma let out a cry. As they walked towards the bathroom with Renee still pulling her by the arm, Emma saw Burke outside the window. He nodded at her and she indicated that they were headed to the bathroom. Her arm hurt so badly and she really wanted to see her daddy but she also didn't want anyone to get hurt.

As they were sitting in the bathroom, Renee seemed like she was high or drunk. But she was mean and was smoking a disgusting cigarette. Emma's dad had stopped smoking cigars because of Hannah being so burnt by them. Hannah didn't mind, but it was like their dad just couldn't smoke them anymore.

"You know, those things can kill you, right?"

"Shut up, you stupid little bitch. You think you're so smart. You're just a spoiled little brat. Your dad is not going to want you anymore, by the time we get done with you, he won't even look at you. He is nothing but a murderer. There is no telling how many people he has killed. He will make you live somewhere else, he won't love you anymore."

"That isn't true. My daddy loves me, he tells me every day that he loves me. He is a hero. Everyone says so…"

Renee just laughed at her and grabbed her by her hurt arm. Emma felt another bone in her forearm snap as Renee twisted it, but then they heard a huge bang and saw a really bright light. Emma couldn't see anything but Renee had let go of her and she felt herself being swept into someone's arms. She wasn't even sure who it was but felt the Kevlar on the vest and knew it was a police officer or one of her dad's men.

"I can't see and hear and my arm hurts so bad…"

"It's okay, Emma. You'll see in a minute. Captain, I have Emma. Her arm is badly broken. Get Rios and those medics in here. She's a mess."

She recognized Danny's voice and even though it felt like she was hearing through a tunnel, she knew she was safe. She felt like she was being passed to someone else's arms and she heard her Uncle Tom's voice in her ear. He was talking on the radio and he was so warm.

"Emma, your dad is on his way in. I am going to walk you outside, away from this smoke. Just keep those eyes closed. You did so, so good. I am proud of you. Your daddy will be too. That was the perfect distraction." Tom kissed her on the forehead and was holding her.

"Is it true? Has my dad killed people? How many? Why would he do that…"

"Emma, settle down. We have to keep your heart rate down. You need to ask your dad those questions, but just know, we have all had to kill people but none of us like it. Your dad loves you very much and he did what he had to do to protect innocent people."

Emma nodded at him, but it still bothered her. She thought her dad was perfect but apparently not. She was so tired, cold, hungry and wanted to go home. She was beginning to hear better and although blurry, her vision was slowly coming back. Wolf handed her an unwrapped granola bar and a bottle of water. She heard them talking that her dad and the paramedics were on their way. Rios was there but he told them that her arm was so badly broken that all he could do was stabilize it. It hurt badly but Rios and Wolf were handling it very gently.

Mike jumped in the other Humvee and he and Jeter headed towards the cabin. He was a bundle of nerves, he knew Emma was alive and had a badly injured arm, other than that, Tom was very vague.

He jumped out of the Humvee before Jeter even put it in park. He saw Tom holding Emma on his lap on the porch. Rios and Wolf had finished with her arm, as much as they could. Her eyes were closed and he initially thought she was sleeping but her eyes popped back open. Tom stood up to pass her over to Mike and he immediately felt how stiff she seemed when she was deposited in his arms. His mind immediately went to the wrong places, the unimaginable places. Her leggings were off, and one boot was missing.

"Oh, baby, I am so, so sorry. Are you hurting anywhere else? Did they touch you…"

Emma just shook her head. She really didn't want to talk to her dad, and wasn't sure she even wanted him to hold her like he was. But she was so cold and tired.

"Sir, what are we doing with these three?"

"I don't care. As far as I am concerned, you can kill them. Alex can live but I don't care about the other two…"

"That's wrong…don't do that! It's wrong to kill people. That is bad. I can't believe that you would do something like that."

Mike just stared at Emma, she was struggling against him trying to get out of his arms but he didn't want to stand her back up. She only had one shoe on and she was so cold. There was apparently some psychological abuse that had taken place place.

"Emma, stop fighting, your safe now. These paramedics are going to take you to the hospital. I'll ride with you. I love…"

"No you don't, you lied! Everything you've ever said was a lie. You don't love me, and you never have. I hate you. I want to live somewhere else!"

Mike was completely confused and heartbroken. He thought that he and Emma had gotten past her thinking he wanted her to live somewhere else, but there was something definitely wrong. It was completely uncharacteristic of Emma. He had finally laid her down on the waiting stretcher and the paramedic went to work starting an IV. Tom had heard everything and squeezed his shoulder as he walked by. Mike had backed away because Emma didn't want him anywhere near her. Tom was going to try and calm her down.

Mike could hear Renee cackling by over one of the squad cars. She had also heard the conversation. He had to figure out what was said so he could try and undo the damage that was done. He thought the worse fate would be Emma dying, or having been sexually assaulted, but this felt so much worse. His daughter hated him and didn't want to live with him anymore. It was decided that Tom would ride with her to the hospital with Mike following. Emma had made it very clear she didn't want to see him again, but he couldn't let her go that easily. He had quietly told Tom about Mallory being pregnant and to use that as a bribe if he had to. He hated doing it, because the announcement should be more joyous but Emma had been wanting them to have a baby and he would use it to his advantage.

"What did you say to her? What did you do? This is not like her at all. I want to know everything." Mike had walked over to the squad car and was toe to toe with Renee, the other two were just pawns but Renee was the mastermind.

"You will never know. That little bitch wants nothing to do with you. And I am glad. You killed my only brother and now I've taken your daughter away from you. You should have seen your face when she told you that she hated you. That was better than whatever Lyle had planned for her. "

It took every bit of self control Mike had to not punch her. Lyle was laughing but Alex was looking at the ground. The deputies put Renee and Lyle in separate cars but left Alex out. Mike felt the only way he was going to figure out what happened was to talk to the man who had done everything he could to protect his daughter.

"First of all, thank you for everything you did. I will personally testify on your behalf. What the hell happened in there?"

Alex told him the whole story. It was painful and it hurt Mike to hear it. But he had to so he would know how to help Emma. He wasn't sure he could or if she would allow it. In five minutes his relationship with his daughter had been completely obliterated. He now knew that Lyle had more or less fondled her and that Emma thought he was a murderer. Emma hated it when Mike went fishing because it hurt the worms and now knowing that her father had killed another human being was just too much. Mike would never tell her just how many people he had killed, because unfortunately he had lost count. It was always done under the guise of protecting the innocent and while Mike hated the fact that he had killed, he didn't really regret the fact because he was doing a job and protecting the innocent. Until now, now he regretted killing every single last one.

Somehow he got loaned a vehicle to go to the hospital with and Master Chief and Rios insisted on going with him. The other members of their crew and Detective Sheridan and her sergeant would head back to St. Louis. She would interview Emma as soon as possible. Mike asked the sergeant to please let it be Detective Sheridan and not Reynolds that did the interview. She had talked a little to Emma and her and Emma had seemed to hit off.

The drive to the hospital seemed like it took an eternity, even though it really didn't. Rios was consulting with an orthopedic surgeon in St. Louis, and it was decided that Emma would be transferred there as soon as possible. The hospital in Springfield was just going to brace the arm as much as possible. Mike called Mallory and Hannah and told them both exactly what was going on. He wanted to shield them both from it, but he just couldn't. If Emma didn't come home, they needed to know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma wouldn't really talk to Tom either. He had tried to assure her that Mike loved her and wanted her, that he had been scared to death, but nothing worked. She wouldn't really let him touch her either. She was in and out of consciousness due to the morphine the paramedic had given her. In examining the arm at the scene, the paramedic and Rios believed that her shoulder had been shattered and then she had her arm twisted which caused it break just below the elbow. They called it a rotational fracture. It all sounded extremely painful. Mike had texted Tom what he had found out but didn't have any idea what to say to Emma to fix it. He also had found out that Lyle had fondled Emma. Tom was sure that was what was causing her to not let him touch her.

"Emma, I know what you were told makes you think your dad is this bad person, but he isn't. He loves you very much and has been absolutely terrified. He is hurting too. I know you think it is wrong that he has killed people and I wish I could tell you that he hadn't. I would be lying to you if I did. He is still the same person he was twenty four hours ago, you just know a little more about him now. Please let him at least talk to you, explain himself. I promise he didn't lie to you about loving you. And the thing is, he never told you that he had killed people because he didn't want you to think less of him. Please just let him talk to you, if you don't want him to touch you that is okay but please, Emma, for me?"

She nodded at him. The truth was, she hated what she had said to her dad. In the back of her mind she had always known that her dad had killed people but it still hurt to know it for sure. She drifted off to sleep and dreamed about all their movie nights and him holding her on his lap. The way he would kiss the top of her head. It made her feel better. She knew she needed to apologize to her dad but she wasn't sure how. She was also worried about Alex and his daughter. She knew he would go to jail but what would happen to Anna?

When she woke back up, they had arrived at the hospital and the doctors were x-raying her arm. Lyle had only touched her panties but it still made her nervous when someone that was unfamiliar came towards her. She had accepted the fact that Tom wasn't going to leave her until her dad got there. She was ashamed of what she had said, but was also angry about him killing people. She knew that he would never forgive her; she just hoped he didn't actually make her live someplace else. She didn't know how to make it right.

Mike walked into the hospital room and Emma was staring into space. Tom had told him that she had agreed to let him in the room and they could talk but not to touch her. His heart ached; all he wanted to do is pull her close and not let her go ever again. Tom left to go get them both something to eat and give him a bit of privacy.

"Emma, I am so sorry about what you found out about me. I never planned on you finding out what I've done and I am deeply ashamed of it. I promise you, I will do anything I can to make this right. I never lied to you about loving you. I love you so, so, so much. I want you with me. Please, give me two weeks. At that point, if you still want to live somewhere else, I will begin making the arrangements. Emma, please talk to me."

Emma could tell how badly her dad felt but she didn't have any words for him. She did believe him, that he loved her. She really wanted him to hug her but didn't know how to tell him that and because of her shoulder she couldn't really initiate the hug. Her left arm was broken and he was standing on her right side so she very tentatively reached with her right arm so that she could at least squeeze his hand that was on the bed rail. She nodded at him and he gave her a small smile. The doctor came in than to explain what they were going to do with her arm so that she could go home to St. Louis and would have the operation to try and fix it there. Her dad was still holding her hand and it felt good.

Uncle Tom had come back with a sandwich, apple slices and a yogurt for her. She was fortunately right handed so she could feed herself but she hated letting go of her dad's hand. He was also trying to eat and was talking to Uncle Tom and the doctor about transporting her back to St. Louis. The doctor felt she needed to be taken in ambulance but she didn't want to be. His reasoning was her pain level. They finally decided they would dose her up with the pain medication so she didn't hurt and drive back in the Humvee. She would most likely sleep through the ride. The nurse helped her to the bathroom and Uncle Tom had left to exchange the loaned vehicle for the Humvee that had been left down in the county that they found her in and to get her some clothes to wear back to St. Louis. Master Chief had also checked on her a couple different times.

Despite being dosed with more pain medication, Emma wouldn't settle down and normally Mike would have held her and rocked her to sleep but aside from holding her hand, Emma didn't seem to be wanted to be touched. It wasn't just Mike that she wouldn't allow to touch her, it was everyone. Mike hoped when they got her back to St. Louis, she would allow Mallory or Hannah to touch her. Detective Reynolds had called him mad that he had requested that Detective Sheridan would be the one to interview Emma. Mike didn't care for the man's theatrics and just told him that he would take it above his head. Emma needed a female investigator. Reynolds made a remark that it shouldn't matter because there had been no penetration and the case was his. Mike finally just hung up. He had an injured little girl who was deeply traumatized and had already developed a small repore with Detective Sheridan and Mike liked the young detective despite her inexperience.

When Tom came back the nurse dressed Emma in the skirt and shirt that he had gotten. She had told him to opt for a skirt so if Emma needed to go to the bathroom before they got to St. Louis, she wouldn't need to rely on Tom or Mike to assist her. Her arm was temporarily casted to her arm pit and then was braced against her body to keep her from moving it too much. Rios had kept a low profile but Mike was glad that he would be there. They had decided to keep the IV in so that way if they needed to give her anything on the way there it would be easier. It was not going to be a comfortable trip for her, and Humvees were not the easiest ride.

She was very quiet and Mike would give anything to just see her smile. They had blankets wrapped around her to keep her from jarring too much and to keep her warm. It was early March and so it was still fairly cold out. Mike got in the backseat with her and held her right hand, with Rios on her other side. She was in pain and he could tell it. She asked several times what would happen to Alex and his daughter Anna. Mike understood her concern for Alex but was a bit confused about the concern for someone she hadn't even met. It was not an abnormal thing for her though, because she was always concerned about someone else. She held no concern for Renee or Lyle, but Alex had seemed to endear himself to her, due to how protective he was to her. Mike thanked God that Alex had been there. Sure, he hadn't been able to protect her from everything, but Mike knew that had it not been for him, Lyle would have done far worse.

What surprised Mike was that Emma did scoot next to him. He wanted to put his arm around her but she had flinched a bit when he put the seat belt around her and so aside from holding her hand, he didn't touch her. It was insanely hard not to touch her but he had to go along with her wishes. The hospital counselor had told him to let Emma initiate physical contact and it hurt because Emma had always been the one to snuggle close and was always giving him hugs and kisses. She also was not talking unless asked a question, and then it was typically a yes or no response. Other than asking about Alex and Anna, she said nothing and wouldn't smile or laugh. She was just a shell of what she was like two days before. She did brighten a bit when Mike gave her the phone to talk to Hannah.

Emma was hurting really badly. She did not like the idea of having a surgery but hoped it would fix her arm. She really wanted her dad to hug her but he was probably still mad about what she said to him. She had scooted closer to him so that he would put his arm around her but he didn't even do that. It hurt because she knew she had really hurt her dad and didn't know how to begin to fix it.

When they finally got to Mercy General Emma was half asleep and was barely able to stand on her own. She did allow Mike to pick her up and put her on the stretcher, but she did stiffen up a lot. The next few days were going to be incredibly difficult for her and her fear of being touched would not help. Mallory and Hannah had gotten there shortly after they had arrived and she did allow them to hug her. She asked about Molly and Socks and did voice wanting to go home. That made Mike feel better. She hadn't mentioned wanting to live elsewhere again and Mike prayed that the next two weeks would be smooth. He prayed that she would change her mind about living someplace else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mike so wanted to hug and kiss Emma before her surgery but she wouldn't allow it., The best he could do was to tell her that he loved her and squeeze her hand. He was nervous about the surgery because of his experience the year before when he had the skin graft for Hannah. He had asked Mallory if she would go into the surgery with Emma but the surgeon wouldn't allow it since Mallory was Emma's stepmother. He feared that she wouldn't remain objective and Mallory couldn't guarantee that she could. He did allow Rios to go in with Emma and so that made Mike feel slightly better.

Emma really wanted her dad to hug her but he still wouldn't. He must be really mad at her. She knew he didn't hate her because he told her loved her and she believed him but she could tell he was so angry with her. When the two weeks was up, even if Emma didn't want to leave, her dad would probably make her. She had noticed that Mallory's belly was getting bigger and she was hoping that they were having a baby. She just hoped that she would be able to see the baby if her dad made her live someplace else. She had never seen him so angry.

Hannah felt bad for both her dad and Emma. She made a point to give her dad a big hug and held onto him for an extra-long time. He had clung to her and didn't seem to want to let her go. He had told her what Emma had said and she knew it had broken his heart. She didn't know how to help him other than to make sure he knew that she loved him. She would also talk to Emma. Hannah wasn't capable of much but if nothing else she would try and be the bridge between the two of them. Her dad and Mallory had gone out in the hallway to talk to the doctor and so Hannah took the opportunity to talk to Emma before the surgery.

"Daddy was so scared, he just sat in your room and stared into space and cried. He really loves you a lot, Emma. More than you realize. If you had died, he would die from a broken heart. He is prepared that I might die because of my heart and my lungs, but he isn't ready for something to happen to you. I know you said those things to him, but Emma, he was a cop and then a sailor; you couldn't have thought that his hands were completely clean? He has done what he has to make this world a safer place for us, and sometimes that means that he did things that he didn't like. So yeah, he has killed people. He never lied about loving you and he does want you home with us. Can you do one thing for me? I know you don't like people touching you right now, but it is our dad. Give him a small hug before the surgery. It will make him feel better and you owe him that. He has loved you so much and if you decide to live somewhere else, it will tear him to pieces. Please reconsider, Emma, if nothing else, for me? Please?"

"I think he is mad at me. I know what I said really hurt him. I want him to hug me but he won't because he is mad. I wish I hadn't said those things to him and I don't know how to fix it. You're saying I should just give him a hug? Do you think he will let me? He told me that I would stay there for two weeks and then if I wanted to live somewhere else he would make arrangements, but I think it is just because he doesn't want to look bad. I don't know what to do. I can't take those words back."

Mallory had overheard the entire conversation and her heart was breaking, not just for Mike and Emma but also for Hannah. Hannah had a habit of thinking that her value to Mike was less because of her illness. It was a mess of issues. Mike loved both girls dearly and Mallory was looking forward to sharing a child with him. She knew he would love their baby so much and would be an excellent father to him or her. She knew Hannah was attempting to bridge the gap between Emma and their dad and she would help where she could. She loved both girls just like they were her own and hated the term "stepmom." She would never take Christine's place in their hearts but she did love them unconditionally. She would try and help Mike; she knew the issues better now and would be able to mediate. Mike needed to talk to both girls, to Emma so she knew he wasn't mad at her, and to Hannah, so she knew that Mike loved her unconditionally, despite her illness. And he needed to do it, sooner rather than later.

Mallory took Hannah downstairs for some lunch and to give Mike some time alone with Emma. The surgery would start about one pm and would take a couple hours. Mike was terrified. The surgery was much more serious than the one that Hannah had the year before to fix the scar on her back. The doctor was hoping that he could repair the damage and Emma would regain use of her left arm. She also had fingertip shaped bruises on her jaw line and there was some bruising on her inner thighs from where Lyle tried to touch her. She was pretty quiet, only occasionally asking for water. Mike wanted to curl up next to her and read to pass the time but there was no way she would allow him on the bed with her. The nurse had told him that since she was a minor and still fairly young he would be allowed in the holding room while they waited for the operating room to open. All he wanted was things to go back the way they were forty eight hours before when his little girl thought that he was perfect and he was her biggest hero.

Mallory and Hannah had come back in as they were wheeling Emma away for her surgery. Mike was walking alongside the bed and they both leaned down and hugged and kissed Emma. He had to admit that he was a little jealous. He could have sworn he heard Hannah say something to Emma about hugging him but he wasn't sure. She had nodded at Hannah when she said it, and offered a tiny smile. Hannah was the only one that had even gotten a smile out of her. Both Tom and Rios had put on quite the show to try and make her smile but she just shook her head at them. It really hurt.

They had less than five minutes in the holding room before Emma was wheeled into the O.R. Rios had left to make a call but promised Mike he would be there every step of the way and would do everything he could for Emma. Mike still would have preferred Mallory to be with Emma, but in some ways it was a blessing, because it gave Mike someone to lean on. The nurses were trying to give them as much privacy as possible.

"Look, Emma, I know your still upset with me but I don't want you going into that surgery without knowing that I love you so, so much. I always have and I always will. You're my baby girl and I hate that because of me, you are going through all this. I am not perfect and have failed miserably with you and Hannah and Lucas but I still love you. I don't really know what else to say…"

Emma just nodded at him, she had leaned forward while he was talking and he wasn't quite sure what she was doing. The bed rail was separating them and the nurse had told him not to fold it down.

"I know you're mad at me for what I said, and I am sorry. Can you just give me a little hug before I go in there? I would feel better…"

Mike was a little shocked but pulled her into the gentlest hug he could. He didn't want to hurt her arm or scare her. He hated that Emma thought he was mad but there was not time to explain to her that he wasn't. He told her he loved her again and pulled away. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and squeezed her hand. Rios had also heard the conversation at the cabin and was keeping his distance but he was glad to see Emma requesting a hug. He knew Mike loved Emma and that it was hurting him to see her like this. It was Rios' job to assure that Emma came out of the surgery okay so that her and Mike could repair what was left of their relationship.

"Can you do something else for me, Daddy? Can you call and check on Alex. He really helped me. I know what he did was wrong and he needs to pay for that, but I am worried about his daughter. He only did that stuff so he could feed her. What is going to happen to her?"

Mike assured her that he would find out what he could. It made him feel better that she was asking after someone else. He kissed her again and was relieved that she didn't stiffen up and she was wheeled away. It was one of the hardest things Mike had ever done, watching that gurney containing his very traumatized daughter roll away from him. He couldn't control what happened to her now.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had some issues with the posting on the last 7 chapters so had to go in and delete them and start again. This is a whole new chapter that has not been posted yet. So please read and enjoy! Also please review!**

 **Chapter 8**

It was the most agonizing four hours of his life. When he couldn't find Christine and the girls after the Red Flu, it was agonizing. The drive from Fort Leonard Wood to St Louis after Tom had found the girls, and Hannah was in such rough shape, was agonizing. But this…this was hell. There were so many things left unsaid between him and Emma. He had told her that he loved her, but she doubted that. Mike needed time.

Mallory and Hannah kept him supplied with food, coffee, hugs and kisses. He hated leaning on Hannah but she seemed to be coping with it and he did feel better having her there. He and Mallory did finally tell her about the baby and she was overjoyed. It was becoming increasingly hard to hide. They were all looking forward to telling Emma. Mike wasn't sure how she would react to the news given everything that had happened to her. He was concerned that she might think the baby was replacing her or Lucas.

Rios came in with a huge grin on his face and let them know that Emma had made it through the surgery and was doing wonderfully. She was already awake and had drunk some water. There was a lot more damage than the orthopedic surgeon thought but he had been able to repair it. She would be in physical therapy for months to regain full use of the arm but she was already bouncing back. She had asked for Mike. They were going to make a special exception and let him in the recovery room with her, more to keep her calm. He would have to scrub up and would be in scrubs but he didn't care. It meant a lot that she was asking for him.

Emma's arm hurt really badly and she wanted to roll over on her left side, it was her natural sleeping position. She had asked Doc Rios to see if her daddy could come in because they told her she would be in that room for a couple hours. Maybe he would read to her and curl up next to her. She wasn't sure he would even want to because he might still be mad, but she was hoping he would do it anyways. She wasn't scared of him like she was of some other people. She knew he wouldn't touch her like Lyle had.

Mike came into the room and Emma gave him the brightest smile she had given anyone that day. She thought him wearing the scrubs was hilarious. It helped that she was in a bit better mood. She was still in pain and seemed hesitant to ask for anything but at least she would smile occasionally. The nurse had brought in some books to occupy her with and a dinner. Emma had barely eaten the last two days and was hungry but was weak and Mike had to feed her. It reminded him of when Hannah was so sick and Mike had to feed her. It did shock him when she asked for him to sit down next to her and read to her. She seemed terrified that he would tell her no.

They spent the rest of the evening reading. He finally laid down on the bed next to her and she put her head on his chest. The nurse had assisted her to the bathroom and afterwards she had fallen asleep like that. She still seemed scared of him but at least she was allowing him to help her. He finally slipped out from under her just as they were getting ready to take her to a room. Hannah and Mallory had gone home for a little while to get Hannah's meds and to get Mike some clean clothes and a shaving kit. Fortunately Mallory had that night off and so she and Hannah would go home for the night. Mike had insisted that he would stay with Emma. He was beyond exhausted but he needed to be the one to stay with her.

The private room had filled up with flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals from everyone she knew. Emma was a very well loved little girl and it showed in how much was being carried in. Mike had asked for no visitors other than Mallory, Hannah, and the Chandlers. He hated it because so many of the crew had worked long hours to get Emma home but he needed privacy to fix his relationship with her. The members of the crew that had been in the rescue team understood it completely and while all were very discreet, provided a support system. Mike was thankful for them.

Emma was pretty uncomfortable because she wanted to roll to her left side and she finally asked Mike to lie down next to her and ended up lying basically on top of him. She didn't seem scared of him touching her now, but was so hesitant to ask for any type of physical contact. Mike wanted to wait to talk to her about the baby. He wanted her to be in a little less pain when she found out. Mallory had talked to him about the conversation she heard between Emma and Hannah and that was something he needed to address quickly.

"You know, I am not mad about what you said back at the cabin. I know it probably hurts you to know some of the things that I have done. I didn't take pleasure in doing those things. It has changed your view of me and I am sorry for that. I never planned on either of you girls finding out what I've done. I promise you, it was always to protect the innocent and I never harmed someone who wasn't a danger to someone else. Renee says that I killed her brother and I honestly can't remember it. I'm sure I will figure it out. But I don't want you to worry about that. I want you to stay home with me and I love you very much, but if you decide that you can't stand to look at me knowing what I've done, then I will look into you living elsewhere. It has to be something that you decide but I will tell you, I will fight it tooth and nail if you do decide to live elsewhere. I don't hate you, I just hate what has happened to you, and I hate myself for my part in it, but there is no way I could ever hate you. Is there some way that I can help you?"

Emma had been laying on her stomach, basically on top of him, and had raised up and kept eye contact through his entire speech. She was processing what he had said and he could see the sadness in her eyes. She was so hesitant in her actions and he could see the tears building in her eyes.

"Can I just have some time to think about everything? It all really hurts, Daddy. Can we just get through the next couple weeks? I am really tired and I want to sleep like this. I know you aren't going to touch me like Lyle did, so please don't be scared to put your arms around me and hold me. I need you to do that."

Mike nodded at her and wrapped both arms around her. She had rested her head against his chest, right over his heart, and fell asleep almost immediately. The one thing he had going for him was that she trusted him to not touch her inappropriately. The nurse had covered her with a blanket and told Mike to try to get some sleep.

Emma cried out a couple times through the night and Mike couldn't figure out if it was from a nightmare or from pain. She stayed pretty still, other than she had grabbed a hold of his shirt with her right hand and didn't seem to want to let go. Her left arm was completely immobilized and was tucked between his body and hers. She had a wrap around her torso keeping her shoulder against her body to keep her from moving it. The one thing she had asked for was for Mallory to give her a bath in the morning, the nurse offered to help but Emma wanted Mallory or maybe Sasha if she came by. She was a little upset that she wouldn't be able to hold Tom and Sasha's baby boy, Jed. She adored him and held him every time she saw him. He had texted Tom and told him that she did ask to see them if they had time, and wanted to see the baby. Tom told him that they would come by and that Sam would send a card from her class.

Her morning was pretty rough due to pain. She asked to go home but the surgeon wanted to wait until at least late in the afternoon or possibly the next day. Typically he would hold a patient that had a surgery similar to Emma's in the hospital for a couple days, but he seemed assured knowing that Mallory would be attending to her and Rios was a phone call away. He also understood that there was a psychological reason behind Emma wanting to go home. She still seemed very hesitant asking for anything. Detective Reynolds and Sheridan had come by and Emma seemed to sense Mike's dislike of Reynolds. He was already trying to push for a statement and Mike told him bluntly that it was not needed at that point. He knew it would be needed however it could wait until Emma got home.

He had checked on Alex and found out that he had turned state's evidence and Anna had gone into foster care. They still hadn't figured out who the Paul was that Renee was referring to and all three suspects had been extradited to St. Louis County. The only one that Mike felt even slightly sorry for was Alex, what he had done was wrong, but he was trying to feed his child and had protected Emma. Anna being in foster care seemed to really distress Emma and she even asked Mike if he knew of anyone that would take her in. It kind of reminded Mike of Emma's campaign to save Molly the year before.

Mallory came in with some items for both Mike and Emma. The bath was a painful thing for Emma but she felt better when it was done. Mallory gave Mike a full account of every bruise and abrasion on Emma's body. Detective Reynolds had left but Detective Sheridan stayed behind to take some pictures of bruises that had developed overnight. Emma's entire back was completely covered in dark blue bruises but she couldn't remember how she got them. She also had bruising on her inner thighs and fingernail marks.

Detective Sheridan had left for a few minutes and then come back with a stuffed bear for Emma. It was a very kind gesture. Reynolds had told her it was stupid to do something like getting Emma a gift and that it would be coming out of her pocket but Emma had kind of wormed her way into her heart. Emma had given Detective Sheridan, or Becky, as she told Emma to call her, a huge hug. It gave the friendly detective a glimpse of what the little girl had been like just forty eight hours before. Becky had hit it off with Mallory and they were already developing a friendship. They talked about going for coffee at some point when everything calmed down with Emma. Mike liked the young woman and could see she was becoming a very good investigator. When she told him what Reynolds told her about giving Emma the bear, Mike told her that he had found that when he dealt with young victims as a cop, giving them some type of small gift sometimes paved the way and he could get more information out of them because they had decided they liked him. He had always kept a box of trinkets and stuffed animals in his squad car and when he worked homicide on the gang riddled south side of Chicago, he would keep a stack of gift cards for teen friendly hang outs. The younger gang members knew that Mike did it and would often come to him when they needed food. He solved a lot of crimes that way. He let her know sometimes being a cop wasn't all about excitement. Sometimes it was very mundane, going to a kid's basketball game to try and discourage them from getting jumped into a gang. He could tell the young woman was taking everything he said to heart.

After she left, Tom, Sasha and baby Jed came to visit. Tom was heading up the investigation since Emma was a dependent. He would go off Detective Sheridan's investigation so Emma didn't need to be interviewed twice. They didn't stay very long because Emma was losing steam and was starting to get a bit moody. She really wanted to go home and Mallory was going to talk to her doctor about it. She knew both her husband and her daughter needed to be home to adequately heal, if they could heal from what had happened to them. Mike would not leave Emma's side even when Emma would give him the cold shoulder. Her moods changed rapidly, she would go from being clingy to not wanting Mike anywhere near her. It was hard to watch and Mike's reaction was heartbreaking. Tom and Sasha didn't stay long because they knew Mike needed privacy and would respect that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bringing Emma home was logistically challenging because she was in a mood where she didn't want Mike to touch her. He was doing his best to not get frustrated with her. Mallory had noticed that Emma rarely called Mike "daddy" and when he told her he loved her, she didn't respond. Her mood was better when Hannah was around and she was overjoyed to see Molly and Socks.

Emma was glad to be home. She honestly wasn't sure how long it was going to last because she figured her dad was still mad at her and he would take to live someplace else. When she didn't let him touch her, she was trying to protect herself when he did make her live someplace else. The other times it was just that she was so tired and she just wanted Mike to hold her, but he didn't seem to want to.

Hannah felt bad for her dad because he wasn't handling Emma's mood changes well. It frustrated her before when he gave them their twice daily hugs and kisses but she knew that her letting him hug her was the only thing he could do and it made him feel better. She just prayed that she could get Emma convinced that their dad was not mad at her, just very hurt by what had happened to her. Trying to bridge the gap between the two of them was really difficult. She had promised not to say anything about the baby because her dad and Mallory had decided not to tell Emma because they didn't want it to affect her decision at the end of the two weeks. Hannah knew that there was a miscommunication between Emma and their dad about the physical contact and even though Emma had let Mike hug her a couple different times, she felt that he didn't want to because he was mad, and Mike was following along with the counselor's orders to let Emma initiate the physical contact.

Mallory had to sleep before work that night. She hated leaving Mike to deal with everything. She knew he was capable but she also knew that Emma's frequent mood changes were bothering him. She knew Mike was very deeply hurt by Emma's actions. He just wanted his happy-go-lucky little girl back but it was doubtful that it would ever happen. Mallory knew that Mike was scared to touch Emma and Emma was misinterpreting that as Mike being mad despite having been told Mike was not angry with her. Mallory gave Emma a proper bath in their big bathtub before work and combed her hair out in their bedroom. There were several pictures sitting around and one had caught Emma's attention. It was of her and Mike when she was about a year old and he was holding her up in the air and giving her kisses. It had always been a favorite picture of his and you could see the love in Mike's face.

"Emma, your dad loves you a lot. He is devastated by what happened to you, but he is not mad about what you said. Do you remember last year when he asked if you wanted to live somewhere else? You forgave him for saying that. Sometimes we all say things, that really hurt another person and we regret them, but that doesn't mean we should destroy our relationship with that person. It's your dad's job to love you unconditionally and he does, but you also have a job. It is to love him back. I am not saying that you don't love him. You are angry and hurt because you found out that your dad isn't perfect, he has made decisions and done things because it was his job to do. You had put him on a pedestal and thought he was perfect. Now you know that he isn't. But that doesn't change the fact that he loves you. One of the things that I love most about your dad is how he is with you and Hannah. I didn't have that kind of father and my first husband didn't love Liam and Allie like that. You think he is mad because of what you said, and he doesn't think he is allowed to touch you because of what happened to you. I know he is the adult and it should be him extending the olive branch but you have to be the one to do it this time. He doesn't want you to live anywhere else; he just doesn't know how to fix this."

Emma nodded at her and offered her a small smile. Mallory had put one of Mike's t-shirts on her so that it would be easier for her to go to the bathroom without having to ask for assistance. She knew Emma was processing everything. When they went back downstairs Mike was sound asleep on the couch and Hannah was working on some homework at the dining room table. Mallory was fixing herself something to eat for work as she had to leave in a couple minutes. Emma was in the living room and Mallory watched her drag a quilt off the back of the recliner and cover Mike with it. She knew he was a very light sleeper but he was snoring. Emma also kissed Mike on the cheek and then sit down beside where he was laying. Mallory wasn't sure that Emma knew she was watching her but it was a very sweet scene. She prayed that they would have a peaceful night.

Mallory woke Mike up before she left for work and he walked her to the jeep. He was really worried about how Emma would react to being left alone with him. She would go from being clingy to not wanting him anywhere near her. Hannah would be there but Mike didn't want to fully rely on her. He still needed to talk to her about what Mallory had overheard.

"I know her moods are bothering you but she thinks the reason you won't touch her is because you're mad at her for saying those things. I understand your reasoning but she is just a kid needing her dad. You have to be the adult in this situation because she can't be. She can't see past you being mad. I know you told her you weren't and you've made it clear to her that you love her. Something has to break the ice; I just don't know that it will be. You also need to spend a little time with Hannah and talk to her. She is hurting too."

Mike wasn't used to Mallory being so outspoken but he didn't mind it. They had nicknamed the baby "Peanut" since they didn't plan to find out the gender and Mike felt Peanut kicking like crazy. It did make him smile a little; he wanted to tell Emma about the baby but also didn't want to influence her decision. He wasn't sure they would be able to keep it a secret for another two weeks because Mallory was having trouble fitting into her scrubs.

"I love you so, so much. I just don't want to scare her so I thought it was better if she initiated the contact and I think that is some of what is causing the moodiness. I just want my little girl back. Why does that crap keep happening to them? Hannah is sick and will never have a normal life and thinks that I will be okay with her dying and Emma? That is just a mess. Better be prepared, because it won't take me long to screw things up with Peanut."

Mallory just shook her head at him, kissed him and told him she loved him. She needed to get to work but hoped that Emma's mood held out so that they would both have a peaceful night.

Mike made chocolate chip pancakes for supper. They were Emma's favorite and aside from her asking him a little rudely to cut them up for her, she was in a fairly good mood. She was in quite a bit of pain and that wasn't helping the moodiness. Mike was a bear when he was in pain, and apparently Emma was following in his footsteps in that area. After supper they all settled down and watched a movie and she had even laid against Mike. Hannah was studying and trying to watch the movie at the same time and Emma was not talkative at all. After her yawning about five times in three minutes, Mike decided to try and get her to go to sleep. She refused the pain medication because she said it made her stomach feel funny. Mike hated her being in pain but he couldn't force her to take pain medicine.

Mike would typically cuddle with her for a little while and then when she started falling asleep, would hug and kiss her goodnight but given everything that happened Mike wasn't sure she would go that. Emma was a little fussy because she wanted to roll on her left side and wasn't satisfied on her right side. Mike knew the night would not be restful. He finally just laid down next to her on the bed without asking and held his arms open so she knew he wanted a hug. She finally settled on her right side with her head on his shoulder. Mike had wanted to spend some time with Hannah but right now, Emma at least resting took priority. Hannah had come in to tell him she had locked the house up and was going to bed but at Emma's insistence laid down on Mike's other side with her head on his other shoulder and fell asleep. Mike now found himself stuck on the twin bed with both girls. They were sound asleep and it didn't take him too long before he was asleep too. Molly and Socks also somehow managed to get on the bed.

Mallory was shocked when she come in from work that Mike and the girls weren't awake. It was after eight and very unusual. Hannah wasn't in her bedroom and Mike wasn't in their bedroom. The pets were not anywhere around either. When she rounded the corner to Emma's room she found them all still on Emma's bed. Mike would be really sore when he woke up because of the position he ended up in but it was a beautiful scene and she snapped a picture with her cellphone. She was half tempted to lay down with them other than there was absolutely nowhere for her and her ever expanding belly and so instead she quietly left the room to start breakfast.

Emma woke up first and was in horrible pain. She was in tears because of how badly she was hurting. Her dad's hand was on the shoulder and was so warm. That felt good but the rest of it just hurt so badly. She was trying to stay quiet but Molly heard her moan and immediately started barking. Emma tried to shush her so not to wake her dad and Hannah up. Mike immediately woke up and saw the tears on Emma's face. At first he was worried that he had done something that scared her, but then she told him how badly she was hurting. Hannah had woke up in the process and went downstairs to get Mallory. Mike knew it was past time for a painkiller and told Mallory that she refused the pain medicine the night before. Mallory lightly lectured him about staying ahead of the pain and that he might have to put his foot down and force her to take them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emma was in a lot of pain all day. Mike felt horribly because he should have insisted she had the pain pills the night before. The pain brought on the moodiness and she wouldn't let Mike help her or really anywhere near her. It was heartbreaking for him. While Mallory was trying to get her situated, Mike went upstairs to shower and shave. It was the first time he had really been alone and the tears finally started falling. His relationship with Emma was destroyed because of something he didn't even remember doing. Hannah felt like dying wouldn't matter to Mike and Mallory was trying her best to bridge gaps that a week before didn't exist or Mike was oblivious to. He had a baby on the way, and it was only a matter of time before he messed something up with him or her.

When Mike finally came downstairs Hannah and Ms. Harris were in his office doing school work and Mallory was changing Emma's bandages. She had dosed Emma up with pain medicine and so she was pretty out of it. Her mood had changed yet again and now she wanted Mike to hold her. Mallory quietly told him to just go along with it. It was driving him crazy and he was losing patience quickly.

The rest of the day was spent with Mike cuddling with Emma, Mallory was asleep and Hannah was doing her school work. Emma was not at all talkative and slept part of the day. She was mad because she was going to miss out on the spring soccer league due to her arm and couldn't draw because she couldn't hold the drawing pad. When Mike had told her that he wanted two weeks, he didn't realize the day fell on her birthday. Emma had realized it but didn't say much. She wouldn't give Mike an idea what she wanted to do. He had missed three of her birthdays due to the extended deployment from the Arctic and then last year he had spent the day in the hospital with Hannah. He wanted it to be extra special for her especially if she decided to live elsewhere at the end of the two weeks. Mike was too aware that it might be the last birthday he would have with her.

Emma felt better since Mike was willing to hold her. He had asked what she wanted to do for her birthday and she honestly didn't know. She was kind of hoping he would write her a letter and would give her an "Emma Day." If he made her live somewhere else due to being mad at her, she wanted to have just one more day with him. She finally just told him she wanted a day out with him but wasn't sure what they could do because of her arm. He promised her he would figure something out for them. Emma knew Mike's deadline fell on her birthday and she prayed that he would forgive her enough to at least give her some time on her birthday. Everyone told her he wasn't mad but Emma wasn't sure how he couldn't be.

Mike had noticed that Emma rarely called him dad or daddy and when he told her that he loved her she didn't really respond. It bothered him. When Hannah was upset with him she would refer to him as "Dad" but typically both girls just called him "Daddy" and he loved it. For her not to refer to him as either, hurt a lot.

Emma was dreading having to go to sleep in her bed, because she couldn't find a comfortable position. Laying against her dad had helped, he made a good pillow but he had been walking around stiffly all day because he got cramped up between her and Hannah on her little bed. She doubted he would go for that again. Mallory had to work an extra long shift and would go in at seven that night and not get home until three the next day. She had slept all day and hated leaving Mike for a second night in a row. She had brought up taking a break due to all that was going on with Emma and not going back to work until after the baby was born, but Mike disagreed. He was afraid that if she took a break, she would not go back and he wanted her to achieve being a doctor. It was a huge goal for her and she was due to graduate right before the baby was to be born.

Tom was covering for Mike for at least the next two weeks so he could concentrate on fixing his relationship with Emma. Tom had been very supportive throughout the whole situation and the President was very understanding. Detective Sheridan was planning on interviewing Emma the next day and they had decided that Tom would sit in on the interview. They would need a parent or guardian with her and Mike didn't really want to put Mallory through that, he just wasn't sure how Emma would react to him being there. He had explained to Emma what was going to happen the next day and that she was going to need to tell them everything that had happened and he and Uncle Tom would be there with her. She looked sad and asked Mike if Molly could be in the room too and he immediately agreed. It was a strange request but if having Molly close gave Emma comfort than no one minded. The one downside was that Detective Reynolds would be there but Mike had made it very clear that he wanted Detective Sheridan to conduct the interview. Emma had sensed his dislike of Reynolds and seemed to mirror it. The next day would be frustrating at best, and Mike wasn't sure he was ready to hear all that happened to his baby girl. Tom had told him how much Emma had helped them when they made entry and Alex had told Detective Sheridan how brave Emma was throughout the whole ordeal. Mike was proud of her and let her know that much.

Mallory had kept Emma dosed up with medicine pretty much all day with strict instructions for both Mike and Emma that she was to take the pain medication. She did get her a prescription for something to calm her stomach and that helped some. Supper was a quiet affair because Emma was kind of doped up. Mallory gave her a bath before she left for work and somehow she ended up falling asleep on Mike and Mallory's bed. Neither of them had the heart to move her. When it was time for bed Mike would wake her up to give her another dose of pain medicine and if she wanted to move to her own room than she could. It wouldn't hurt Mike's feelings if she decided to stay in their bed though.

Mike and Hannah stayed downstairs, watching a movie while Emma was sleeping. It gave Mike an opportunity to talk to Hannah about the conversation that Mallory had overheard, he just wasn't sure how to bring it up. He was definitely not winning any "Father of the Year" awards that year.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something. The other day when Mallory and I stepped out to talk to Emma's doctor, she overheard you tell Emma that I was prepared if you died because of you heart. Is that what you think?"

Hannah paused the movie and nodded at him. It broke his heart that she would actually think that he was prepared for that. He knew it was a possibility that he would outlive her but was definitely not prepared for it.

"I guess I just thought that I was kind of an obligation for you to take care of and that it would be easier for you if I did die, you would be prepared and would cope with it better than what you would if Emma died when those people had her. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to die, I'm not suicidal or anything, but I definitely hinder you, Mallory and Emma. And it will only get worse when the new baby comes. You have to hire a tutor for me, I can't play sports, can't be outside if it's too cool out, my medicines probably cost a fortune. I may not be able to work when I get old enough. I do want you to concentrate on Emma right now, I don't want her to go to live somewhere else, and I don't think she wants to either. She just thinks you can't forgive her for telling you that she hated you. She doesn't hate you but she doesn't think you will want her around anymore. She is hurt by what she found out about you but she is misreading you not hugging her or touching her like you normally would for being mad at her. I know you're not mad at her, and I know you've told her you aren't but she doesn't believe it, and I don't know how to make her believe it. But don't hesitate to hug her. I know the counselor told you to not, but that's stupid. She wants you to. I love you, but I am sorry that I slow you all down so much."

Mike was absolutely stunned, saddened and heartbroken by Hannah's speech. She had gotten up to go to the bathroom and didn't seem phased by her speech, it was almost like she had been talking about the weather or what she wanted for breakfast. The one bright side was that she had given him some insight on how Emma felt. He knew that Emma saw Hannah as a confidant and would go to her when she wouldn't go to Mallory or him. There were a lot of secrets between the two of them but he also knew that if it was something detrimental, Hannah would not hesitate to tell him. When Hannah came back in, she started to sit down in the recliner but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down next to him. He had to correct, or try to correct her thinking she was a hindrance and her death wouldn't phase him because he would no longer need to care for her.

"If I lost you, I would be just as devastated as what I am because of Lucas dying. I have faced combat and all kinds of crazy situations but the idea that I could lose you, is far more terrifying. Yes, I have an obligation where you are concerned, it's the same exact obligation I had with Lucas and still have with Emma. My obligation is to put a roof over your head, feed you, cloth you, make sure you have an education, have morals and are a good person. Those are obligations, and sometimes I haven't always fulfilled them the way I should have. I was neglectful before the Pandemic, gone too much, always worried about work and when I got you girls back, I was determined to be a better father. I really don't know what to say that will make you think that you are not a hindrance. Your illness makes me slow down and treasure every single second I have with you, because I know that there is a possibility that I will outlive you. I think the reason why I didn't handle Emma's kidnapping well was because maybe I hadn't stopped to do that. You telling me what Emma has told you helps me, because now I know that she doesn't really want to live someplace else. But I want you to know and understand that I am not obligated to love you, that's the bonus to being a parent. Getting to love you and be loved back, watching you overcome so much, watching you grow into a beautiful woman, all that is a bonus and your illness doesn't change any of that. I loved you before you got sick, but I love you even more now. Please, never think that I wish that you would die so I wouldn't feel obligated to take care of you. I love you, and I don't know what else to say."

Hannah had been crying pretty much the entire time and Mike had shed more than a few tears while they were talking. He had pulled her to where her head was laying on his shoulder and they had their arms wrapped around each other. Neither one of them said too much, they were both emotionally drained. They stayed like that for probably an hour, and would have stayed longer but Emma had called for Mike. Hannah sat up and kissed him on the cheek. Mike was confident that he had gotten through to her. He headed upstairs and she started going around to lock the doors. She would check on Emma when she come upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma ended up deciding to sleep in Mike's room that night. She told him that if she laid on her right side, up against him, she wasn't tempted to roll over on her left side which is what caused so much pain. He wasn't sure how Mallory would feel about it but given everything Emma had gone through, she probably wouldn't care. It was not really appropriate given Emma's age but Mike simply didn't care anymore. If it kept her from being in pain, it was worth it to him and he knew Mallory would agree. Hannah had decided to sleep in her own room despite Emma begging to have another "slumber party." Mike understood it was probably more so he and Emma could have some time and he could sort things out with her. The only issue with that was he was emotionally drained from his talk with Hannah and wasn't sure he could handle another complicated talk with Emma. He hated the idea of her still thinking he was mad. He decided to talk to Mallory and get her viewpoint before really reaching out to Emma. He did make sure to hold her close. He had decided to push the counselor's advice to the back burner and go with his instincts where Emma was concerned. Before the kidnapping she was the type of child that loved giving affection and getting affection and as her father he knew that better than some counselor. He didn't want her misinterpreting him not giving her affection as not being worthy of it. If she wasn't comfortable with it, her body language would tell him to curb it. As long as they kept her pain level to a minimum, she was not as moody either and didn't mind Mike being around her. It was when the pain was bad that she was moody and seemed to want him to steer clear.

Emma slept well and woke up in an excellent mood. She was smiling and joking around about Mike being stiff and getting old. She did admit she was dreading the interview with Detective Reynolds and asked why it couldn't just be Becky. Mike reminded her to call her Detective Sheridan in the interview so not to get her in trouble and to mind her manners even though neither of them liked Reynolds. He was already fussing about the dog being in the interview but neither Mike nor Tom cared and it was being done in Mike's house and the dog went wherever she wanted to. He was a little concerned that fiercely protective Molly would sense Emma's dislike of the detective and bite him. He spoke with Ms. Harris and explained about the interview. She had decided to take Hannah to one of the newly reopened museums. Mike didn't particularly want Hannah to overhear any of the interview and Ms. Harris didn't want to be there for it so it all worked out in their favor. Hannah helped Emma get dressed and Mike helped her with the brace that went around Emma's torso so that her shoulder wouldn't move too much. The brace pinned her arm up against her torso and took some strength to get it tight enough. It looked very uncomfortable to Mike but Emma didn't seem to mind it. She told him it really hurt if her shoulder moved too much and she wanted her arm to work better so she would just deal with it.

Tom came in first and gave Emma a big hug. She was still upset about not being able to hold Jed and they promised her they would figure out a way to have her hold him. Mike still had paperwork in place that Tom had power of attorney of the girls if something happened to him, in addition to Mallory having rights where the girls were concerned so he gave the option to Emma rather she wanted him in the interview or not. Part of him wanted her to say no but the other part needed to be in there to control what Reynolds said and did. He knew Tom would be as protective as he was and wouldn't hesitate to boot the man out if he felt it was needed. Emma decided she wanted Mike with her but asked again why it couldn't just be Detective Sheridan. The two detectives showed up and Mike strategically sit Detective Reynolds in the recliner as far away from Emma as he could get him. Mike was on her right side, Tom on her left and Detective Sheridan sit on the ottoman basically knee to knee with Emma. Molly laid over Tom's feet between Detective Reynolds and Emma and not to be outdone, Socks was sitting on Emma's lap and had hissed and spit at Detective Reynolds.

The next three hours was some of the most painful of Mike's life, but Emma was so brave. She answered all the questions and gave details that shocked Mike. It was not common for a ten year old to give such a good statement. Detective Sheridan more or less told her to just tell the story of what happened and asked questions when needed. Emma was confident, showed very little emotion and didn't seem threatened until Detective Reynolds stood up and came towards her. She shrunk back into Mike. Tom stood up so to block Emma and the dog growled at Reynolds. Thankfully that was enough to slow him down and Emma returned to normal. She did okay when it was men she knew beforehand but was a bit scared of strangers, men and women alike. It was completely understandable.

Tom took her back to his house to see Baby Jed and give Mike a chance to talk to the detectives without Emma being there. They still hadn't figured out how Renee Mitchell was connected to any of his prior cases as a police officer and on searching his Navy record, nothing was popping there. Of course, Renee wasn't talking and record keeping had fallen away during the pandemic so it was harder to find old records. Reynolds made a remark that he felt it was sad that Mike didn't know the names of everyone he had killed. Becky was embarrassed by the comment and when Reynolds went to the bathroom, told Mike that she suspected that Reynolds had already been drinking. Mike had already planned on turning in a complaint on him and had smelled alcohol on his breath.

They left and Tom brought Emma home and she asked for lunch. She was pretty quiet but they both told her that she had done an amazing job. Mike was hoping that she would not have to testify in court and face Lyle and Renee again. As strong as she was, he didn't want that for her. He wanted them to both get the maximum sentence but wanted to save his daughter the further trauma of seeing them again. With her spoken statement and Alex's testimony, it would ensure that.

After lunch, Tom left, and Emma told him her arm was hurting so he gave her some pain medication and settled her down on the couch. He gently rocked her to sleep and somehow managed to put himself to sleep too. It had been an exhausting week, both physically and emotionally. Now that the statement was given, the real healing would begin and Mike would have the chance to fix the shattered relationship with his little girl.

Ms. Harris and Hannah came in and quietly went into the office, but not before Hannah put a quilt over the two of them and kissed them both on the cheek. She was glad Emma was allowing Mike to hold her and Mike had stopped hesitating because of what some counselor said.

Mallory came in after her very long shift and was dead on her feet. She had wanted to be there when Emma gave her statement, for both Mike and Emma because she knew it would be emotionally exhausting for both of them. Emma woke up shortly after Mallory got home but stayed on the couch with Mike. He hadn't gotten anything out for supper and Emma thought pizza sounded good so Mallory ordered that. It was easy for Emma to eat and didn't require cooking which made Mallory happy. She was looking forward to spending the evening cuddling with her husband and daughters. They had all been on the go so much lately. She did wish Mike would just tell Emma about the baby. It would make things easier if Emma just knew but Mike didn't want it influencing Emma's decision and she could understand that.

Mike finally woke up when the pizza was delivered and Ms. Harris had left. Hannah had told them all about the museums that they went to and Emma asked some questions about the art section, and she voiced wanting to go see it for her birthday. Mike promised her that they would go, and Mallory had to laugh because it was not exactly his cup of tea but Emma seemed genuinely excited.

Supper was a fun event and reminded Mike of what it had been like before the kidnapping. Emma was telling jokes and laughing and Hannah was laughing at her theatrics. He had told Mallory about his conversation with Hannah the night before and her observations about Emma. She agreed that he needed to follow his own instincts where Emma was concerned because she had realized Emma was misinterpreting things.

Emma ended up sleeping in between Mike and Mallory that night. Her pain level even with the pain medication was pretty high and Mallory wanted to monitor her anyways. Mike still hadn't figured out how to break the ice where she was concerned but knew he had to. One of things that shocked both of them was how concerned she was for Alex's daughter Anna. She had asked about her several different times and felt genuinely sorry for her. Mike had found out that Anna had been placed in a group home. He knew the care that she would receive there was not good, and Mallory had been in the same home when her parents both died. It was not a good place but neither of them told Emma that.

Emma did have a couple nightmares that she wouldn't talk about. Mike and Mallory finally both put their arms around her to keep her from thrashing all around and causing herself more pain. Mallory was wearing one of Mike's shirts and a pair of pajama pants to hide her enlarged belly but it didn't stop Emma from looking at it suspiciously. Mike had decided he needed to tell her that next day that a baby was on its way. He was still concerned that she would think the baby was a replacement for Lucas but they couldn't hide it anymore especially since the baby was quite fond of kicking so hard that it could be felt through Mallory's clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma had initially asked to visit Alex at the jail but Mike was adamantly against it and Detective Sheridan told her it was not a good idea, so she changed her mind and asked to meet Anna. She wanted to take her some of her toys and books. Mallory didn't want to go to the group home due to too many bad memories so it was up to Mike to take Emma. Mike spoke with the social worker and got the okay and so the next day he took Emma and a huge box full of toys and books there. They still hadn't told her about the baby but planned to that evening.

Anna was a lot like Emma, small for her age, sweet and seemed excited about all the toys. Alex had been in and out of her life due to his drug addiction and had only recently started straightening out so Anna was not too surprised that he had ended up in jail again. Mike gently explained to her without telling her what Alex had done, that he had helped Emma greatly and Emma wanted to get to know her. The two little girls hit it off immediately and had a lot of the same interests. The group home was loud and noisy. Food was at the minimum and one on one care was out of the question. Emma had told Anna how her bedroom was decorated and Anna told her that she had never had a bed totally of her own. It broke Mike's heart. Alex loved his daughter and had gotten mixed up in a crazy situation to provide for Anna. When he realized how crazy it was, he tried to make it right by helping Emma. Mike couldn't be angry at him. As they were leaving Emma and Anna hugged, and she shook Mike's hand. Knowing that the little girl was going to be without hugs for a little while, Mike felt compelled to give her one too. He felt sorry for the little girl and hoped whoever ended up adopting her would at least love her and show her affection.

The ride home was pretty quiet, Mike had given Emma a dose of pain medicine as they were leaving the group home and she fell asleep in the truck. He ended up very gingerly carrying her inside and laying her down on the couch. She was out for the count. He told Mallory about the group home and what Anna was like. She made a remark she had always wondered about being a foster parent. Mike had been kind of thinking along the same lines but didn't feel it was the right time to bring a child home. They had Hannah that was so sickly, Emma who was traumatized and a new baby on the way. Between kids and jobs, becoming a foster parent was not something either felt equipped to do. Financially speaking, they were secure, they had the space, and more than enough love but time was an issue. Mike already felt like he neglected Hannah and Emma, and that ante would be upped with a baby. They both laughed the idea off, but it stayed in both of their minds.

Mallory went in to work at three that day and so it was just Mike and the girls. Hannah had to study for a huge test that Ms. Harris was giving her, so she holed up in her bedroom, only coming down for supper and to kiss Mike and Emma goodnight. She quietly told Mike that she was trying to also give them some space which made Mike feel bad. It did give Mike the chance to talk to Emma about the new baby though. He wanted to make sure that she was okay with the idea of it.

"So, Emma, do you remember when Mallory first moved in and you decided she would be staying in my room, and we would get married and eventually have a baby?"

"Yeah I do. You kind of messed up the order though. You got married and then she moved into your room and you still haven't had a baby. You guys need to get busy. I want to have a baby brother of my own. Sam says that Jed is a lot of fun. I would be okay with a girl but I think you need another boy in the house. Hannah and I don't want to watch football with you or go fishing."

It took everything Mike had not to start howling with laughter. Emma had a way of saying things that was just hilarious. She would scrunch her nose up and cock her head to the side. Christine had always done the same thing to him when she was trying to get him to see her viewpoint and was very good at pointing out the obvious. Emma doing it reminded him a lot of Christine.

"Well, yeah, we did kind of mess up your plans for us. But we are getting back on track. We are married now, she sleeps in my room with me, and in a couple months we are having a baby. We waited to tell you because neither of us wanted to influence your decision rather you stayed living here. We want you here but I want it to be your decision and since you have been so excited about the idea of a baby, I didn't want you to feel you had to stay. Like I said, I want you here and if you decide to leave, I will fight it. Now the other thing I was concerned about was you thinking this baby was to replace Lucas. He or she is not, and cannot. Now I want you to tell me how you feel about all this. Its okay if you aren't excited, with everything that has happened in the last week…"

Mike was interrupted by Emma's wild whoop of excitement and her throwing her good arm around his neck wanting a hug. He immediately wrapped both arms around her and relished the feeling of her hugging him. He hadn't seen her so excited all week and she was grinning from ear to ear. She didn't mention anything about living someplace else, and as much as Mike hated the idea of using the baby as a bribe, if it was what made her stay, he was fine with it. He showed her the ultrasound picture he kept tucked in his wallet with pictures of him and Mallory, both girls, a picture of Lucas and even one of he and Christine. Mallory knew he had that picture and didn't mind it. Her theory was that Christine had shared a large part of his life and needed to be remembered and honored. Mike just couldn't take the picture out of the wallet. He wasn't sure why. Emma was fascinated by the ultrasound picture and was trying to get Mike to tell her if there were boy parts or girl parts on the baby. They had decided not to find out until the birth and so the technician had printed out a picture that didn't show that part of the anatomy. He clued Emma in on the fact that they called the baby "Peanut" instead of saying "the baby" or "it." She was thrilled with the prospect and seemed so happy.

Emma decided they "needed" ice cream to celebrate and so Mike got Hannah convinced to get up and dressed and they went and got some at a local ice cream parlor that had just opened back up. It was almost ten o'clock and not one of his brighter ideas to give both girls ice cream so late at night but he didn't care. Hannah didn't leave the house much and with what happened to Emma, he didn't want her to become as reclusive as Hannah. Mallory would probably get onto him for doing it, but it was nice to just spend an hour with the girls, where they weren't worried about Emma's kidnapping and the fallout from it or Hannah's illness.

Bedtime was interesting to say the least, and it was almost one o'clock before he got Emma settled down. Hannah was easy because she was already half asleep when they decided to go, and had fallen asleep in the truck on the way home and Mike ended up carrying her inside. Emma started out in her bed but by four am, found her way into his bed because she kept trying to turn over on her left side and had caused herself a lot of pain. Mike didn't mind it though, she was in pain and if being close to him stopped it, he would just deal with it. She had made no mention of the baby replacing Lucas or her not living at home anymore, and Mike hoped she was moving past that. She was absolutely giddy about the baby and still insisted it was a boy and wanted to know the name he and Mallory had picked out. They had decided to name the baby after Tom if it was a boy but decided to keep that to themselves. They were both struggling with a girl's name but were hedging toward Faith Christine. The middle name was Mallory's idea. She had told him that Christine gave her three beautiful gifts and it only felt right.

Emma finally settled down and Mike and she slept until after Mallory came in. Hannah was already up and had told her about their late night out and that Emma knew about the baby. Normally Mallory would get onto Mike for taking the girls out so late but she also knew he needed to reconnect with Emma and so he was being more indulgent than normal. Hannah told her that they seemed to be getting along better. Mallory could tell there was something amiss with Hannah but couldn't figure out what it was. She had been pretty quiet since her talk with Mike and Mallory knew Mike had sensed it too. He had made it clear to her that he was not prepared for her death and that he didn't feel she hindered him but something was wrong.

Mike and Emma finally woke up after nine am. Mike never slept that late and was an early riser, and Emma tended to also wake up early. He had noticed Hannah's attitude was a little off and he suspected that she was needing some time with just Mike. Hannah would not ask for it though, given everything that was happening with Emma. It was warming up enough that she could go horseback riding and so Mike called one of the local stables and made an appointment for him and Hannah to go riding. He did decide not to tell her until the day of in case something fell through.

He quietly told Mallory what he had planned and she agreed that it was a good idea. She had planned on taking Emma out to a movie that she was wanting to see and pedicures. They had already discussed it and Mike was looking forward to his time with Hannah. There was so much she couldn't do anymore and she didn't always have a great attitude about it, she tried but Mike knew it wore at her. Sometimes the only cure was Mike taking some time away with her.

The day was pretty quiet. Ms. Harris and Hannah were in his office all day and Emma and he watched movies. She still hadn't made any more comments about living someplace else and was in a decent mood despite some pain. Mallory slept because she had a shift starting at seven and going until seven Friday night. Mike didn't like the idea of her working so many long hours but if she wanted to graduate on time before the baby was born, it was what she had to do. Fortunately her pregnancy was very healthy and she had very minimal morning sickness. Her long twenty four hour shift would give her the weekend off and so she didn't mind it so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Saturday was fortunately warm and Mike woke up looking forward to his time with Hannah. He had been pretty neglectful of her since the kidnapping. The plan was they would go out for breakfast and then riding. Mike woke her up and told her to put her riding clothes on because they were going. He could tell she was happy but asked if he would rather spend time with Emma.

"Nope, today is your day. I know I typically let you plan everything but I knew you would rather just stay home. You and I haven't had nearly enough time lately. I know things with Emma have bothered you and you have had to play the middle man when you shouldn't have had to. I want today to just be you and me. I love you so, so much and I need this time with you."

Hannah gave him a big hug and started getting ready while Mike showered and shaved. Emma was also excited about her girl's day with Mallory and was trying to convince her to take her to visit Anna. Mallory didn't want to revisit the group home that she had been in and Mike quietly told Emma that while Mallory wanted to get to know Anna, it was painful for her to go back to that home. Mallory made a remark that maybe she should overcome her fear but Mike still didn't like the idea of it. Emma accepted it at face value and agreed that visiting Anna was something that she and Mike would do.

Hannah tended to like to eat fairly healthy and so she picked a place that catered to that. Mike knew by midday he would be starving but the conversation was light and happy. The stable they would be going to was about an hour outside of the city and when they got there, there was a small paint pony for Hannah and a larger black horse for Mike. Mike was not as skilled of a rider as Hannah and found himself having trouble keeping up with her because she liked to ride at a full gallop. Hannah was happiest when she was riding horses or playing violin.

Mike was really sore when they finally brought the horses back to the stable, but decided to make a standing appointment once a month to take Hannah out. The only time that they wouldn't would be during the winter. He did a lot with Emma even before the kidnapping but tended to neglect Hannah at times because of her health and the fact that they didn't have many common interests. Once they got back to the city, Hannah asked to stop by a music store that Wolf had told her about. There was a new shipment of sheet music and Mike bought her two new books and decided to find some lunch. Hannah mentioned a vegetarian place which made Mike groan. He just wanted some protein and not in the smoothie form. He did try and keep his annoyance from Hannah but it didn't quite work.

"Actually, you know what; a big juicy hamburger sounds better. That place you like serves a black bean burger that will work for me and regular burgers for you. The doctor told me that I needed to eat healthier but that doesn't mean you can't have something that will clog up your arteries."

Mike felt bad for her. It bothered him that he was so healthy, and could eat whatever he wanted to, while his fifteen year old had to worry about the effect red meat had on her heart. The idea of a black bean burger made him want to hurl but if she was okay with it than it didn't really matter. It did make him feel bad while he was eating his big juicy burger and fries. She was eating the black bean concoction and a salad with some fancy juice. He did try a bite of her burger and it was awful. She had eyed his French fries and he finally put a handful on her plate.

"A couple French fries are not going to make a huge difference. Eat up, kiddo. I know you want them. That black bean thing is horrid, and a salad, really? I think I am going to be having a conversation with your doctor. You can't tell me you actually like that stuff, I know you better than that."

Hannah finally just started laughing and ate all the fries that Mike had put on her plate and a few more from his plate. She told him she hated the diet and really wanted a chocolate milk shake but apparently diary was bad too. Mike caught the waiter and asked for a large chocolate milk shake with two straws and decided he would be talking to Mallory or Rios about the crazy diet. He wanted Hannah healthy but he also wanted her happy and not eating stuff she didn't like.

The rest of their lunch was a lot more fun. She finally had the waiter take the black bean burger away and Mike ordered her a regular burger and they shared the milk shake. The poor kid had just been hungry, that was all that was really wrong. Mike felt like a horrible parent for not realizing what she was eating. Mallory had apparently also not realized how seriously Hannah had taken the doctor. They could monitor her diet without her halfway starving herself to death.

Mallory and Emma had an amazing day as well. They saw the movie Emma wanted to see, had their pedicures done, and did a little shopping for the baby. Emma was still determined that the baby was a boy and convinced Mallory to get a couple boy oriented sleepers. Mike's birthday was coming up just after Emma's and so Emma got to pick out one of his birthday presents a picture frame for his work office. Mallory had, had a studio picture taken of her, Hannah and Emma for Mike before Emma's kidnapping. She had noticed that Emma had been a bit pensive while they were picking out the frame and asked her what was wrong.

"I know Daddy has told me he doesn't want me to live somewhere else and if I decided I wanted to at the end of the two weeks, that he would fight it. I don't really want to live someplace else but what I said to Daddy was really mean and I don't know how he could still love me. He tells me that he does but I told him that I hated him. I'm afraid that he won't be able to get that out of his head and will let me go because of it. I really love him a lot, and I want to stay home with you and Hannah and I want to meet the baby, but he may not want me to. I also am really worried about Anna. She has never had a bed of her own. I know her dad loves her too, but he made a lot of bad choices. She deserves a home and a daddy like I've had. So I was thinking, maybe she and I can trade places for a little while. I will live in that place and she can stay in my room. Just so she knows what it's like to have a regular home and family…"

Mallory wasn't sure rather it was pregnancy hormones, exhaustion or what Emma had said, but she was crying. It was typical Emma, to want to sacrifice something of her own to help someone else. Emma had sit down next to her on a bench and was really worried about her. Mallory finally calmed down and pulled Emma close to her. The baby was kicking and so Mallory grabbed her hand and let her feel it. She could see the joy and wonder on Emma's face. Mallory knew that she was going to have to talk to Mike about Emma's theory of "trading places." He obviously would not go along with giving Emma up, and while they had discussed fostering Anna, it was something they had only sort of joked about.

"Emma, your daddy loves you a lot. What you said can't be unsaid but you can build from it. He is not going to let you live in that group home and I would not go along with it. I lived there and it is not a nice place. Your dad and I will talk about Anna and see if we can come up with a way to help her. I love you so much, what you want to do is so, so special. You ready to finish your day?"

Emma nodded at her and smiled broadly. She and Mallory did go and get Anna a new sweater because she didn't have one. Mike and Emma would take it later in the week. Mallory honestly thought about going to the group home and swooping in and getting Anna. She knew Mike would not beat on her for it, but it was a decision that they needed to come to together, and Hannah deserved an opinion in the matter. There were a lot of logistical issues too. They had a guest room but they would put the baby in that room. She wasn't sure if Hannah would want to share a room. Emma would happily share a room but they would have to get some furniture. Mallory could not figure out why she was thinking like she was.

Mike and Hannah were already home by the time that Mallory and Emma made it home. Emma had gone inside to show Hannah the sleepers that they had picked out and it gave Mike and Mallory a chance to catch up. Mallory told Mike about Emma's theory of switching places with Anna. For some reason, it struck Mike as hilarious. He was glad to hear that Emma didn't want to live anywhere else. He just wished she would voice it to him. He needed to hear it. Things were going a lot better with her. While she was still in some pain, her moodiness was a lot better and she would allow Mike to be around her. She rarely initiated the physical contact but was receptive to it when Mike hugged her. He filled her in on Hannah's diet and that he didn't agree with the doctor. He agreed that they could monitor what she ate but he didn't want her falling backwards. She was still very thin and had never reached the weight she should be at her age and height. Mallory told him that she didn't quite agree with it either and would do some research to see what they would come up with that would satisfy Hannah and appease her very protective dad.

The girls were making over the sleepers and had both decided that the baby had to be a boy. If the truth were known, Mike would prefer a boy too, but as long as the baby was healthy and stayed healthy, he was fine with a girl. Mallory was hedging her bets on it being a boy. Part of Mike's logic in being ambivalent was that he didn't want the girls or anyone thinking that he was trying to replace Lucas with a new son. But the other side of the coin was that Mallory had lost both a son and a daughter. She rarely, if ever, spoke about Liam and Allie.

Mike and Mallory spoke more about fostering Anna that night as they were lying in bed. Emma was going to try and sleep in her own bed as long as possible and it felt good to just have some time to themselves. They were both open to the idea of fostering her, but both felt they needed to talk to Hannah first and foremost and from there on, figure out logistics. Mike also felt the need to talk to Alex before taking his daughter in. It was a highly unusual situation but they both felt badly for Anna. Mallory hated the idea that she was in that group home and told Mike she had honestly considered just going over and getting Anna and bringing her home but she wasn't sure how he or Hannah would react to that type of impulsive move. He told her that he had considered doing the exact same thing when he and Emma went to visit her. They decided they would speak to Hannah about it first thing in the morning, and then would move forward with it, if she was okay with it. Mike also felt the need to speak with Emma so she understood that they would not be "trading places."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emma woke up in the middle of the night in severe pain, she had rolled onto her bad shoulder and it hurt so bad. She hated waking up her dad or Mallory but they had left their bedroom door open. Her dad woke up first and Mallory who was sleeping on his chest woke up when he started moving around. Emma was crying because of how badly she was hurting and immediately sunk into her dad's open arms. He had pulled her up on his lap and was gently rocking back and forth. Mallory was checking her bandages and getting her some pain medicine. Emma hadn't stopped crying and it was breaking both their hearts.

It took a half hour before they could get her calmed down. She had pulled two of the stitches and Mallory had to fix them which caused more pain and more tears. Mike had held her the entire time up against his bare chest and she finally fell back asleep like that. He could have carried her back to her room. He and Mallory both needed sleep that they wouldn't get with her between them but he just couldn't and Mallory understood it. So they finally settled with Emma still asleep on Mike's chest and Mallory laid on Emma's other side to keep her from rolling back over on the arm. He hadn't even bothered putting a t-shirt on. Generally he didn't let the girls see him without one because he didn't want them to see his assorted scars but he didn't want to disturb her.

Mallory woke up first and decided to leave Mike and Emma sleeping. She knew Mike was very burdened by Emma's pain. Hannah was still soundly asleep and so Mallory walked into her former bedroom to figure out what was needed for the baby and if they ended up taking Anna in, what they would need for her. Emma's room was big enough to fit two beds and they could get matching bedspreads. Mike had told her that Anna and Emma had similar interests but Mallory wanted Anna to feel that she was not just an afterthought. At least she knew now that Mike was supporting and wanting to also take Anna in. It was important to Mallory but she wasn't sure why.

Hannah woke up first and they both went downstairs and started breakfast. Mallory was going to talk to a friend of her's about a diet that Hannah would enjoy better. She seemed a lot happier, and told Mallory that she had enjoyed her time with her dad but didn't want to take time away from Emma.

Mike woke up but Emma was still sound asleep on his chest and decided to just lay still so she could get her sleep out. He was enjoying getting to hold her and knowing that she didn't particularly want to leave. He hated the pain that she was in. It hurt to watch it. Mallory thought that she was crazy for wanting to take Anna in, but it was something he was very drawn to. He loved being a father and would take in a house full of kids besides his own. Being a dad was the greatest thing he had ever done. The first time he held Hannah, meeting Emma when she was four months old and then holding Lucas when he was born were the absolutely some of the best moments of his life. There had been heartbreak along the way but the overwhelming love he felt for his girls, and still felt for Lucas made up for it. He already felt the same for Peanut and if he and Mallory went through with taking Anna in, he knew that he would grow to love her just exactly the same as he did Hannah and Emma.

Emma finally woke up and seemed to be in a lot less pain. She did tell Mike she was hungry and wanted Mallory to wash her hair because she thought she smelled blood in it, due to pulling the stitches. Mallory and Hannah had made a huge breakfast and it was nice to have a nice Sunday morning at home. They generally went to church but Mike liked the time at home too. Emma's birthday was later in the week and so they were making plans. She hadn't made any mention of living elsewhere or "trading places" with Anna. Mike and Mallory had decided to divide the girls up and he would talk to Hannah about them taking Anna in while she gave Emma her bath, that way if Hannah was against the idea, there were no hard feelings between the two girls. Mallory took Emma upstairs while Mike and Hannah cleaned up the kitchen.

"So, I want you to be completely honest with me. Emma is wanting us to take care of Anna, Alex's daughter. Emma's theory is that she and Anna can trade places so that Anna will know that it is like to have a home and family. We obviously would not let Emma live elsewhere if we took Anna in. I want you to tell me what you think, Hannah. There will be a lot of changes in the next coming months, with the new baby, and fostering Anna might be a bit much. If you don't want to do it, than we won't. It's not a for sure thing, I still would need to talk to Alex and there are some logistical things…"

Mike was shocked when Hannah pulled him into a tight hug, it was not the reaction he felt she would have but she had a huge smile on her face. Both his girls tended to be very selfless, it was a trait that he always felt had come from Christine and he was thankful for it.

"She deserves to have a good home and I think you should definitely bring her to live here. I know her dad made some big mess ups but when it counted, he did what was right by Emma. You're an amazing dad and Mallory is so good to us. Anna would be well loved. And I love being a big sister."

She had pulled away from him slightly to look at him in the face but her arms were still around his torso and he was still holding her by the shoulders. He pulled her close and hugged her. They didn't say much else other than exchanging "I love you's." Mike did ask her to not say anything to Emma, they wanted to figure out some of the logistical issues and talk to Alex, Children's Division and the police to make sure fostering Anna wouldn't hamper the investigation. There were recommendation letters to get and so many different things to do but at least Hannah was on board with everything.

The rest of the day they all spent cuddling on the couch. Peanut was particularly active that day and so both girls spent the day with their hands on Mallory's stomach. They were placing bets on it being a boy or girl, names, what the baby would look like and all kinds of things. It was fun to think about. Mike and Mallory didn't really care about looks or even the gender, as long as the baby was healthy.

Everything was going fine until Becky Sheridan showed up unannounced and asked to speak to Mike and Mallory. Hannah took Emma upstairs to give them the space they needed and the adults all went into the office. Mike knew it had to do with Emma's case and was almost sick.

"We still haven't figured out the tie with Renee Mitchell, and now our case is falling apart. Lyle Gregory and a couple other inmates shanked Alex Winters. He didn't survive. I've been on the phone all morning with the prosecutor, and Emma will have to testify. It's the only hope we have now. There is a hearing that she will need to be at tomorrow. You need to prepare her. I know it will be hard, and I want you to know, I did everything possible to keep her from having to testify. Anna Winters is absolutely devastated and that group home is no help. I am so sorry. The jail staff had been instructed to keep them separated but they're understaffed. I am so, so, sorry."

Mallory had pulled Becky into a hug to try and calm her down. Mike could understand how she felt and feared what would happen the next day. Was Emma strong enough? What did he need to do to prepare her? Mallory was asking about Anna and what they could do to help. She had told Becky they were thinking about taking the little girl in.

"Mike, I think I need to go get Anna. She can't stay there tonight, there is no way to hold her or comfort her…"

Mike nodded at Mallory and hugged her. He should technically go with her to sign any paperwork but Becky told him she would go. He needed to begin preparing Emma. The two women left without telling the girls bye, they weren't sure how to explain what was happening. The girls were in their respective rooms and he quietly told Hannah what was happening and that he would need to spend the night getting Emma ready. She told him she would help with Anna.

Emma was in her room looking at some books on the floor and so he sit down next to her. He knew it would hurt his little girl, knowing that because of Alex protecting her, he was now dead and she was going to have to face the two people that had hurt her so badly. He wasn't sure how to explain it to her.

"Emma, I need to talk to you about something. Its hard to hear and understand. Some of the inmates including Lyle, got ahold of Alex and they hurt him. Emma, he died. There is a hearing tomorrow for both Renee and Lyle. Initially you were not going to have to be there since you did such a good job with your statement, but now the judge and the lawyers want you there. They are going to put you on the witness stand and both lawyers are going to talk to you. The judge might also ask you some questions. Renee and Lyle are also going to be there. There is going to be lots of people in between you and them. I'll be there, there will be officers there, Becky will be there. Baby, you are going to have to tell again what happened to you. I know it will be hard and I know you'll be scared, but I want you to focus on me the entire time, don't look at Lyle or Renee. There is something else, Mallory told me about you wanting to "trade places" with Anna. That is not going to happen. I won't let you live at that place, but Mallory and Becky are on their way to go get her. She is going to stay here. I don't know how long but at least for awhile. Do you have any questions?"

Emma shook her head at him, he could see the tears in her eyes but he could also see the amazing strength. He had pulled her onto his lap and was rocking her back and forth. She was a lot stronger than him, and the next thing out of her mouth sort of surprised him but also made him smile.

"You know what might help me? I know you'll be there and that helps. But can Uncle Tom, and maybe some of the other crew be there? Then there will be all kinds of people there. Do you think they would do that for me? It would make me feel even better and I won't be so scared. I know you'll protect me but the more people the better?"

He nodded at her and they immediately started calling the crew. Tom and Sasha would be there, along with Master Chief, Danny, Burke, Wolfe, and several others would be there. Mike was not sure what the judge or lawyers would think but he didn't care. If it made Emma feel better to be surrounded by the crew, than oh well. They all hated the situation that she was in, but was glad there was something that could do. He had spoke with the prosecutor and bluntly told them that Emma had requested it and the prosecutor went along with it, as long as no one was armed.

Emma was happy that Anna was coming to stay with them and helped Mike get the guest room ready. She had already agreed that Anna could stay with her in her room once they got some more furniture for in there and so that Peanut would have "his" own room. Mike hated the idea of Emma having to testify at the hearing but he had a feeling that Emma would get through it just fine. He was proud of her and told her as much. He was extremely worried about Mallory going to the group home but was glad that Becky was with her, and they had caught Kara and Sasha outside, they were also going with. It would be psychologically tough for Mallory though but Mike couldn't be in two places at once.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mallory was shocked how easy it was to just walk in and tell the staff at the group home that she wanted to take Anna home with her and she and her husband would begin adoption proceedings. There was no background checks, no checks on the house, nothing. The one pitfall was that she had to deal with Ms. Burns, who had run the group home when Mallory lived there. Ms. Burns had pretty well forced her to marry Bradly and made several comments about that she had heard Mallory had married well and that her engagement and wedding rings must have cost a fortune. Finally Sasha made a comment about since the rings were so nice, it showed that Mike and Mallory were financially secure and could care for Anna. That pretty well shut her down, and she led them to Anna.

Anna was sitting in a corner and had bruises on her face and arms. Kara had asked what had happened to her and Mrs. Burns told them that Anna had gotten out of hand which made Becky jump into the conversation. Mallory told Anna that she was Mike's wife and Emma's bonus mom and that if she wanted to, she could come and stay at her house. That she understood that she was sad about her daddy but Mike and she wanted her to have a good place to stay and there would be plenty of food and no one would beat on her. Anna nodded at her and stood up. The only thing she had was the toys and books that Mike and Emma had brought her, and the only clothes that she had were what was on her back. She gave Mallory a huge hug and of course Peanut had to chime in and kick which brought a huge smile to Anna's face.

Becky was going to ride back with them, pick her car up at the house and then go back to the group home. It had become a huge investigation because several of the kids had bruises on them. Mallory texted Mike that they were headed home and to have some of Emma's pajamas laid out because she needed to give Anna a bath and figure out the extent of her injuries. She also told him that Anna would need a hot meal soon too. Mike texted back that he had some soup on and had the guest room ready. Once at home, Sasha and Kara headed back towards their houses after giving Mallory and Anna both hugs. Becky had to get back to the group home but told her that she would talk to them in the morning before the hearing and would text her on the outcome of the group home. Mike had come outside to get Anna's few belongings and let her know that Emma had requested the crew be there and he had already talked to the prosecutor. They could tell Anna was really nervous and was looking at the house suspiciously. Mike hated seeing the bruises on her face and wished he had just scooped her up and brought her home with him when he and Emma had visited her. They both offered Anna their hands and helped her up the stairs to the porch.

"You have a really pretty house. Is it warm? Is there food in there? And the only kids in there are Emma and her sister? How long am I staying here?"

Mike and Mallory both looked at each other. It was obvious the little girl had never had a stable living environment. She was timid, small for her age, but was unbelievably bright and had a beautiful smile. It shocked both of them, but they were already falling in love with her. It was a different type of bond and love then what they had with the Hannah and Emma but just as strong. Emma and Hannah were both downstairs when they walked in and both girls greeted Anna with a huge hugs and big smiles. Mike would finish supper and the girls would set the table while Mallory gave Anna a bath and figured out her injuries in their bathroom. Mike had set a pair of Emma's pajamas on their bed for her to put on afterwards.

There were belt marks on Anna's back that were very recent, bruises on her legs and arms and she was pretty thin. Her hair had been dirty and Mallory had washed and dried it. It was so blonde that it was almost white. Anna was a very pretty little girl. She was sad and was an old soul but had the most beautiful smile. Emma was also small for her age but her pajamas were huge on Anna. Mallory was looking forward to taking the little girl shopping for some of her own belongings. She showed Anna the bedroom she would be staying in until they got her and Emma's room set up and Anna was excited. She didn't mind sharing with Emma at all.

Supper was interesting to stay the least, Anna couldn't believe that there was enough soup for everyone to have seconds and loved Mike's grilled cheese sandwiches. Hannah was unusually chatty. Emma was a bit more subdued but was happy. Mallory could tell she was worried about the next day. They had decided that Mallory would stay home with Hannah and Anna during the hearing. Mike needed to be with Emma for his sanity and the fact that she had specifically asked for him. Their relationship was slowly healing, but Emma still hadn't responded when Mike told her that he loved her, rarely called him "Daddy," and still hadn't told him that she wanted to stay home. She was more affectionate where he was concerned but the next day could be a turning point.

Mallory fixed some popcorn and they all cuddled up on the couch. Anna was a little unsure of her place. Emma ended up on Mike's lap, Hannah was next to him and Mallory put Anna between her and Hannah. Mike had one arm around Emma and the other stretched across the back of the couch. Mallory could tell Anna was taken aback by the whole scenario. It was a typical night off for them and Hannah and Emma had both cuddled up to Mike. Even with all the issues between Mike and Emma, she still loved curling up on his lap and Hannah, while a little more reserved, also loved curling up next to Mike. It was something both girls had been raised with. Anna had not been but if Mallory had anything to say about it, she would. Mallory pulled her close and put her hand on her belly so she could feel the baby kicking which instantly brought a smile.

Emma was scared to sleep in her own bed and somehow ended up Mike and Mallory's. She was really worried about the next day and that something would happen. It shocked both of them when she told them that she was afraid that they would get ahold of Mike and hurt him like she had been hurt. It was a little bit of an odd fear but Mike assured her that he would be fine and that there was several of the crew that would be there. She had trouble getting to sleep and only seemed to content unless Mike was holding her, which he was all too happy to do. Mallory got Anna settled into the guest bedroom and told her that if she needed anything to wake them up. Both Mallory and Hannah gave Anna hugs and kisses. Mallory knew Mike would too but Emma needed some "daddy time." Anna seemed to it understand it all. Mallory just hoped both girls could have a peaceful night. Hannah had gone in and given Mike a kiss and as much of a hug as she could and gone to bed.

Mike felt badly that he couldn't be more welcoming to Anna but she seemed to understand. She seemed a little surprised by the amount of affection that was shown and had told Mallory that her dad rarely hugged her. Once he and her mom went off the drugs, her mom died from the Red Flu and Alex was too busy just trying to survive and not get back into the drugs that he rarely hugged her. Mallory's parents had not been overly affectionate and it had taken her some getting used to it when she moved in with Mike and the girls. Now the hugs and kisses was something she enjoyed and looked forward to. Her and Mike's relationship was very loving and Hannah would often joke that they needed to get a hotel room but the girls didn't doubt that Mike and Mallory loved each other and loved them very much.

Anna had never stayed in house like this one. It was plenty warm, there were blankets on the bed and Mallory had shown her where they kept an extra blanket in case she needed more. The bed was soft and she had never had pillows, let alone four of them. Mallory had given her warm milk and a piece of peanut butter toast before bed and rubbed her back until she went to sleep. She had told Anna that she loved her and was glad that she was there. Anna knew that her dad had loved her but this was different, because Mike and Mallory didn't have to give her a home or love her and yet they did.

Mike was sound asleep when all of a sudden Emma started thrashing around violently. He immediately bear hugged her to keep her from hurting herself. Mallory had woke up and was also trying to comfort Emma. As much as he wanted to wake her up, he also wanted to know what she was dreaming about. Emma tended to sleep talk.

 _"Please don't hurt my daddy. He didn't do anything to you, just his job. He's bleeding everywhere. I need to help him. I don't want him to think I hate him. I love him. I don't want him to die and think I hate him…"_

Mike and Mallory were both crying and Mike pulled Emma onto his chest and kept her bear hugged. She had settled down and was sleeping peacefully. Mallory had also finally fallen asleep but Mike couldn't. He hurt for Emma. He hated the fact that she was going to have to face the two people who had traumatized her so deeply, he also hurt for Anna, but he also knew that between Mallory and himself, they could give her the love and support that she would need to lead a normal life. Mallory had told him that she had mentioned at the group home that they would be starting the adoption proceedings as soon as possible. Mike planned to call his attorney as soon as the hearing was over to begin the process. Alex had told Becky that he had no other family so they were the only hope Anna had to have a normal childhood.

It had shocked him a little how quickly he had already started loving Anna. He knew Anna was going to have to go through a bonding process with he and Mallory and it might be painful for all involved. She and Mallory had already begun the process and Mike would start to as soon as he knew Emma was going to be okay. The hearing would be a huge ordeal for her and she was obviously terrified but she would also be brave. With her right hand, she had clutched his shirt like she was afraid that if she let him go, he would disappear. She was lying on her stomach with his chin resting on the top of her head. It was not that comfortable for him but it didn't matter. Mallory had also managed to wrap herself around him and had her head lying on his shoulder. He kind of wished that Hannah and even Anna would come in and lay down. He loved having his girls close by.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You scared? Because if it was me, I would be terrified. It's okay to be scared…"

Emma shook her head at him. Mike had assured her that he would be fine, that several of the crew was there. They had talked to the prosecutor and judge. Mike didn't particularly care for the prosecutor but the judge was a grandfatherly sort that had a very reassuring presence. Emma had taken a liking to him immediately and he promised her that he would sitting next to her the entire time and he wouldn't let Renee or Lyle anywhere near her. He assured her that the crew could stay in the court room and to just tell the story like she had done with Detective Sheridan. Apparently the defense attorneys had told him that they were going to not really cross examine Emma. It was bad form to berate a child victim on the witness stand and the judge told Mike that if it did start to get out of hand, he would put a stop to it. He allowed Mike to stay with Emma until just before the hearing started and had introduced them to the bailiff who had explained the process to Emma.

She was pretty quiet and stayed as close to Mike as she could. Mike wished he could sit in the witness stand with her but promised her that he would be right behind the prosecutor and to keep her eyes on him or any one of the crew. He hugged and kissed her and left her with the bailiff. He felt horribly about it, but Emma was so strong and so resolute. Her only concern was him.

The courtroom was packed with the crew from the Nathan James. Not all of them obviously, but as many as could possibly fit in the courtroom and Tom told Mike that there were more outside. The judge was not allowing the media in the proceedings and he was glad. It would be traumatizing enough without them.

Lyle and Renee were led in together, both were in handcuffs, belly chains and ankle cuffs. Mike made a point to not look at them. The judge came in and everything was explained and the judge made it crystal clear that the defendants were not to look at Emma sideways, were not to say one word to her, because if they did, he would have them removed. All parties agreed and the bailiff went in to get Emma.

She looked so tiny on the witness stand. The bailiff had to help her into the chair and her feet dangled. Mallory had dressed her in a dark blue dress and a cream colored sweater. Her arm was braced against her body. The bruises on her jawline was still apparent and Mike heard several of the crew gasp when they saw her. But she was determined and confident and Mike was immensely proud of her. If she wasn't focusing on Mike, she would look towards Tom or Russ.

The next four hours were tough to hear for every member of the crew. Mike hated them having to hear what had happened to her but she seemed to be drawing strength from them. The judge asked Emma if she needed a bathroom break or a snack break and she bluntly told him no, and that she wanted to get it finished so she could go home. The prosecutor asked very minimal questions and just let Emma tell the story of what had happened to her. He had heard Renee and Lyle both huff a couple different times but the judge shut them down. Mike was very concerned about the defense attorney but even that, Emma handled like a champ. He knew that her saying that she hated him would come up but it shocked Mike when she gave her answer.

"Yes, I said that, but that mean lady had told me my dad was a murderer and I didn't like it that much. I shouldn't have said those things to my daddy but I did. I can't fix it now. She told me that my dad wouldn't even be able to look at me because of they did, but she was so wrong. I love my daddy a lot and I want to live with him. I was wrong for what I said, but I was hurting a lot and my dad isn't mad at me for saying it. She shouldn't have said and did those mean things and Mr. Gregory shouldn't have touched me where I shouldn't have been. I did kick him and bite him though and I hope I don't end up in trouble for that…"

The judge assured Emma that she wouldn't be in trouble and told her that she had done a really good job. Both attorneys agreed they were done with her. The judge told her that she could either go back in the jury room or she could go sit with her dad and Emma opted to sit with Mike. The only issue with that was that with where Mike was sitting she would have to walk right beside Renee and Lyle. Wolf was closer to the aisle and got up and literally stood blocking the defendant's table so Emma didn't even have to look at them as she walked by. She settled on Mike's lap and leaned over and gave Tom a hug.

The judge upheld them not having a bond and asked that Mike and Emma meet him in his chambers, which kind of surprised Mike but he was glad that the hearing was drawing to a close. Renee had given the guards a hard time leaving the courtroom and a couple of the crew jumped in to help. Emma had stayed concentrating on Mike and Tom and didn't even bother looking up when Renee started hollering. He was unbelievably proud of her and every member of the crew that could get to them agreed that she had done such a good job. Emma had thanked them for coming and hugged a few of the ones that she knew a little better. Danny was still blaming himself for the entire incident and apologized again to both Mike and Emma. Neither of them blamed him and told him as much. Becky was also there and congratulated Emma on a job well done.

During their meeting with the judge, Emma sat quietly and was drawing a picture as well as she could with one hand. The judge had caught wind that Mike and Mallory were going to be attempting to adopt Anna and offered to help expedite the paperwork. There were not as many hoops to jump through as what there used to be and he gave Mike the paperwork that they would need.

Mike felt that he needed to spend some time with her before taking her home. She had to be hungry. Sasha had stuck around to help Emma in the bathroom thankfully. As Mike lifted her into the truck and was buckling her up, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He knew she would never be the same little girl that she had been before the kidnapping but she was returning to a norm that they could all live with. It felt good.

"You are an amazing girl and I am so proud of you! I love you so, so much. I am not mad at you at all for what you said back at the cabin. Never was. The reason I didn't hug you initially was because of the stuff that happened to you. The hospital counselor told me to let you do the hugging when you were ready for it. I didn't want to scare you."

Emma gave him a huge smile and patted him on the cheek with her one good hand, "Well, I have a pretty amazing daddy. I really am glad that you and Mallory are letting Anna stay with us. I didn't like the idea of "trading places" but would have so Anna would know what it was like to have such a nice home and family."

After hugs and kisses, Emma decided she wanted pizza for lunch and so they found a good place and settled in. He had called Mallory and let her know how everything had gone and what the judge had said about the adoption. Anna was settling in nicely and in time would find her own place in his family and home. They did plan on asking her how she felt before they started the proceedings.

One of the things Emma asked him to do was go by a toy store to try and find a stuffed animal that would be Anna's own. Mike was touched by her thoughtfulness. Only Emma would think of someone else on one of the single most traumatizing days of her life. He not only bought Anna the stuffed animal that Emma had picked out but also a toy that Emma had been eyeing for herself. He knew he shouldn't indulge her especially since her birthday was later in the week but she had been so strong all day and he felt she deserved a treat for it. He also figured that she would end up sharing the toy with Anna anyways.

Mike and Mallory were already planning on taking Anna and Emma out the next day to pick things out for their shared room. Mallory had a short break in her training and wouldn't have to go back until Saturday night after Emma and his birthday party.

Once they got home, it was like someone hit a light switch and Emma was totally spent. Mallory barely got her into her pajamas and she fell asleep in Mike's arms. Thankfully she didn't seem to be having any nightmares. She hadn't slept that well the night before and it had been an emotionally exhausting day for both of them. Anna had sit down beside them and was playing with the toy that Emma had picked out for herself. Emma had told her she could play with it whenever she wanted to, but it wasn't too long before she was leaning against Mike's arm and was sound asleep. Mike wasn't far behind them. Mallory snapped a picture with her cellphone and threw a blanket over the three of them. Molly had also ended up asleep, with her head on Mike's foot. Socks and Hannah were in the office with Ms. Harris.

Mallory had gone upstairs to work on Mike's birthday present. She had a studio picture of her and Mike's girls but now that Anna was in their lives, she deserved a place in their pictures. She had some computer equipment in the spare room and was able to take the picture that she had taken of the three of them downstairs and printed it off. She had decided to do a collage of pictures for Mike. He loved pictures of his family and they were all over the house. She included pictures of him and the girls, pictures of Lucas and Christine, a wedding picture of him and her and a few of the crew and he and Tom. She had figured out very quickly in their relationship that Mike appreciated gifts that were made with love and so that is what she was doing. Mike always said that the girls being so selfless came from Christine but the reality was it was Mike who was completely self sacrificing. It was one of the things Mallory loved the most about Mike, and the fact that he wouldn't admit it made it that much sweeter.

When she come back downstairs they were all still asleep. Hannah had finished her schoolwork and Ms. Harris had left. Hannah was curled up on Mike's other side and was half asleep. She had her head leaned up against Mike's shoulder and had gotten under the blanket. It was an absolutely beautiful scene. Mallory had started supper and Anna was the first to wake up. She was still a little wary of all the affection but seemed to be adjusting. Mallory told her about the plans for the next day. They had to get the little girl clothes that fit her, a new bed and all the furniture she would need. She liked purple as much as Emma and so they would get her and Emma a matching comforters.

Mike and the other two girls woke up pretty much simultaneously. Emma was in some pain and was complaining of her arm itching. It was actually a good sign as it showed there was healing taking place. Mallory could tell it worried Mike though. She assured him that it was normal and part of the healing process. There had seemed to have been a bit of a breakthrough between Mike and Emma and it made her happy to see it. She knew the strained relationship between the two of them had been hard on Mike and was glad that they had started working towards a semblance of a normal relationship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Thankfully Emma and Anna both slept through the night in their respective beds. Anna hadn't had any problems sleeping the night before and she was becoming more at home. Emma was still having a rough time with pain and itching but Mallory had given her something to help her and she was out. Hannah was the one that had trouble, her blood pressure was high and had trouble breathing. She was frustrated because for the first time in many months she had to wear the nasal cannula and had to have the baby monitor on. Mike and Mallory were both up several times checking on her. There was no rhyme or reason to her bad days, they just happened. It always worried Mike because of how fragile she was.

First thing in the morning, Mallory called Hannah's cardiologist. If it was a perfect world, they would be discussing a heart and lung transplant but that was off the table now, and so they would do some further tests the next day. Ms. Harris was very knowledgeable and would handle anything that come up. Mike hated being away from Hannah when she was so sick and the fact that Mallory would also be out of the house caused more anxiety. He would not be relaxed all day.

Their first stop of the day was the furniture store where they found a matching bed to Emma's. The girls could share a dresser and the closet was plenty big enough for the two of them. They would have to do a bit of rearranging but it would be worth it. The bed and mattress and box springs would be delivered late that afternoon. The two girls picked out lilac colored bedspreads and darker purple curtains. They had quickly become the best of friends and were so cute together. Mallory helped Anna find some clothes that she liked and fit her and Emma and Mike stayed sitting on a bench. Mike had checked his phone multiple times, texting Ms. Harris to check on Hannah. He hated not concentrating on Emma and Anna but he was terrified for his oldest daughter.

"Daddy, Hannah will be okay. She has had bad days before. She will be mad if she finds out that you didn't enjoy yourself with us. I understand why you're worried and I am a little worried about her too, but Anna needs you to not be so worried. She needs to know what an awesome daddy you are, she can't know that if you are looking at your phone all the time. Please?"

Mike nodded at her and gave her a big hug. He hadn't realized how distracted he had been. It was one of the things he had tried to change about himself. He had always felt that he was not that good of a father before the Red Flu and fought every day to be a better father since the girls had been found. God himself had, had a hand in them coming back to him and the one thing he owed them and God was to be a better, less distracted father. He knew Ms. Harris would call if there were any issues and so he made sure his phone was turned up and put it in his pocket. Mallory had brought Anna out in one of the outfits that they had picked out and Mike made a point to tell her how pretty she looked. The little girl beamed happily at Mike and gave him a big hug.

They had spoiled the little girl, Mike was beginning to wonder if they would fit all the stuff in the bedroom. They had also picked up a few things for the baby. Lunch was interesting to say the least because Anna had never ate out. Emma helped her pick something off the kid's menu. She did have excellent table manners, possibly even better than Emma's. Both girls wanted to get something for Hannah to try and make her feel better so they went to the music store and found a couple new books of sheet music. Hannah still worked with Wolf playing violin. Mallory had also picked out an outfit for her that was not her normal sweats or wind pants and one of Mike's shirts. Hannah loved new clothes but rarely got new ones because she didn't see the sense in having nice stuff when she was home most of the time.

It took both him and Mallory to carry in all the bags. The bedroom items had been delivered and Ms. Harris had them carried up to Emma's bedroom. Hannah was still pretty pale but was on the upswing. She was thrilled with the new outfit and music and promised to play her violin for Mike when her lessons were done. Mallory had checked her blood pressure and heart rate and they had thankfully returned to normal. She gave Mike a huge hug but told him that he shouldn't have spent the money on her because they already spent so much paying for Ms. Harris, and her medical stuff. Mike had realized that was why she asked for so little and often got upset when he or Mallory bought anything for her.

"Hannah, the girls wanted you to have the music because we all enjoy when you play. As far as the outfit is concerned, that was all Mallory. You need other clothes besides my t-shirts and your sweats. We do like to take you out in public. As far as what your medication costs, my military benefits cover them. There are very few out of pocket expenses where that is concerned. As far as Ms. Harris is concerned, if you were in school I would be paying for clubs and such, so it evens out. Now, I love you and I want you to have nice stuff. I think we have had a similar conversation but I am going to reiterate that you are not a hindrance. You are a blessing. I would not have gotten through this last week if it wasn't for you. When I doubted myself where Emma was concerned, you were there reminding me that I was still loved and needed. Understood?"

Hannah hugged him again and nodded into his chest. They were sitting on the couch and before Mike even realized it, Hannah was sound asleep. She was breathing alright so he didn't worry about the oxygen. He loved having the time off so he could spend it with all three girls. He had already planned on taking a couple weeks when the baby was born and to help Mallory recover.

Mike hated having to lay Hannah down because he really wanted to hold her but he needed to get the furniture moved around in Emma and Anna's bedroom and Anna's bed put together. He grabbed the baby monitor so that he could at least monitor her breathing and went upstairs. Mallory was helping the two younger girls put their stuff away and Mike went to work on the bed. He had sat the baby monitor down on the dresser and both he and Mallory heard a weird rasping noise come through it. Mallory ran down the steps with Mike at her heels. He had told Emma and Anna to stay in their bedroom. By the time they got to Hannah, she was turning blue. Mike ran back up the stairs and got her oxygen tank and mask. By the time, he got back downstairs, Mallory had her woke up and was sitting up. She was still blue but was looking better. Mike put the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth while Mallory took her vitals. Mike felt like he had aged ten years in five minutes. It was the worst episode she had ever had. Mallory called the on-call cardiologist and agreed that as long as Hannah stayed on the oxygen through the night and was monitored closely, they could wait until the appointment the next day. Mike was standing behind her and when Mallory looked up at him, there were tears rolling down his face. Hannah had gone back to sleep and the younger girls were still upstairs. Mallory pulled Mike into a hug. She knew every setback Hannah had scared Mike. As strong as Mike was, his Achilles heel was his kids as it well should be.

"If I hadn't left her, if I had made sure she had her oxygen. I knew she was having a bad day and I left her alone. She could have died, and I wouldn't have even been with her. What kind of parent does that make me? I don't deserve these kids…"

Mike finally stopped talking because he was sobbing so hard. He had both arms around her and was crying into her hair. Mallory felt horribly for him. There was not a more loving dad than Mike but he was not confident in his role as their father. She suspected some of Mike's outburst might have had to do with Emma's kidnapping and maybe even Lucas' death. Peanut decided then would be a perfect moment to remind Mike and Mallory of his or her presence. As overwrought as Mike was, it brought a huge smile to Mike's face. Despite the tears and pain on his face, there was also a smile. Their lips met in a long and lingering kiss that left them both just a little breathless. Hannah would most likely end up sleeping in their bed with them so the kiss was as far as they were taking things that night.

Emma and Anna had come downstairs and Hannah woke up in much better shape. Her vitals were all within normal ranges but they all knew Mike would not be letting her out of his sight. Mike was still beating himself up about leaving her alone and had already told her that she was sleeping with him and Mallory, no arguments.

The rest of the evening was a lot calmer and although Mallory kept check on Hannah, she seemed to be getting better by the minute. Mike had specifically sit her down next to him on the couch. He needed to keep her close by for his own piece of mind.

They all curled up and Emma and Anna was next to Mike while Hannah was on his other side, and Mallory on her other side. He was still extremely worried about Hannah. He knew there was a possibility that he would outlive her, but his only hope was that he would be there when it happened so he could hold was a strange thing to want, but he had not been there with Lucas and if Hannah was to die before him, he wanted to at least be there. That is what had bothered him so much, that he wasn't there. She had her head propped up against his shoulder and he made a point to kiss her on the top of the head numerous times.

Mallory got Emma and Anna to bed after they both gave Mike and Hannah hugs and kisses. Kara and Frankie were going to stay with two younger girls while Mike, Mallory and Hannah went to her doctor's appointment. Ms. Harris had already planned on not being there and both of the girls loved Kara.

Hannah did stay the night in Mike and Mallory's room just to put Mike's mind at ease. She was doing a lot better but if she didn't sleep with them, there was no possibility of Mike sleeping. Typically she would complain, but what neither Mike or Mallory realized, was that Hannah had woke up while Mike was having his outburst and Mallory was trying to comfort him. She had decided she would indulge him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The appointment with the cardiologist was hard. They discovered that Hannah had developed severe thyroid issues and that was some of what was causing the heart and lung problems. It could be treated with medication, but given that her dose would be high to begin with, her liver and kidneys could be damaged. It could be a simple fix, or not. If it worked, it could solve a lot of issues, but if it didn't, it could create more problems. It saddened Mike that he was completely healthy while Hannah had a myriad of health issues.

Mallory spoke at length with an endocrinologist that she had been training with and found a diet that would help Hannah absorb the medication better and wasn't very bland. Mike hated the idea that Hannah was on any sort of diet because she barely weighed ninety pounds but if it helped her, than he would go on the diet too.

They did decide to take Hannah out to eat, they both felt they needed the time with her. She was a little blue because of the new diagnosis and stayed pretty quiet, even though both Mike and Mallory was trying to draw her out of it. One of the symptoms of the thyroid disease was depression, and in hindsight, Mike realized that Hannah had been very depressed. Mallory had assured him that once the medication started absorbing, it might help with that. It also explained the exhaustion and the times that Hannah seemed like she was in pain. It would take a couple weeks for the medicine to start working but her quality of life might actually be better once it took affect. Mallory felt horribly about it since she felt she should have recognized the symptoms, and there was a history of thyroid issues in Mike's family. Mike just hoped that there was no liver and kidney damage.

Once they got home, Hannah went up to her room. Mallory had gone over to Kara's to get Emma and Anna and visit for awhile with Kara. Mike decided to fix Hannah's favorite foods for supper to try and make her feel better. Hannah had wanted everything to be about Emma and then Anna, and so it was Hannah's turn now. He also decided to write Hannah a letter, they always made her feel better.

 _Hannah,_

 _I know the last couple weeks have been rough and you're a little blue because of your episode yesterday and the new diagnosis. I am so proud of you and the maturity that you are showing. I am hoping that this new treatment will help you feel better._

 _I am also so, so proud of how you have helped Emma and I since her kidnapping. I would have not gotten through had it not been for you and your love and support. You have also helped so much with Anna. I know Mallory and I have sprung quite a bit on you in the last week but I am beyond proud of how you've handled it all._

 _I had told you earlier this week that you are a blessing and not a hindrance, and that still goes. You're a blessing every single moment of the day and I thank God every day for you. I hate that you have to go through all this stuff, and wish I could trade places with you. Lessen your pain in some small way._

 _I love you so much and please talk to me or Mallory if you feel you need time with me or her,_

 _Daddy"_

Mike walked up to Hannah's room and found her asleep on her bed with Socks in her arms. He saw the wetness on her face and knew that she had cried herself to sleep. Mike hated it, and wished he had been there to hold her while she cried but at least she took some comfort from Socks. She was wearing her nasal cannula and was breathing normally. He threw a blanket over her and kissed her on the cheek. He put the letter on her nightstand under her glasses and shut the door behind himself to give her some privacy when the younger, louder girls came in.

Mallory, Emma and Anna came in and Mike told the younger girls if they went upstairs to please be quiet and let Hannah sleep. They decided to stay downstairs and put a jigsaw puzzle together and Mike and Mallory started cooking supper. Hannah loved golosh, and especially when Mike made it because he put diced tomatoes and peppers in it. She loved Mallory's garlic bread and so while Mike worked on the golosh, Mallory worked on the bread and fixed a salad. She also decided to make a pumpkin pie because it was Hannah's favorite. Emma asked why they were fixing Hannah's favorites since it wasn't her birthday, and Mike quietly explained to her that Hannah had a rough day and Mike wanted to make her feel better. Emma and Anna both decided to draw Hannah a picture to give her too.

Mike finally woke Hannah up about five so that she would sleep through the night and could eat supper. When she come downstairs, she gave Mike a hug and clung to him a little longer than normal. All he could do was hold her, and when he felt the dampness on his shirt from new tears, it made him tear up a little. He wished that life wasn't so hard for Hannah. Mallory had updated Ms. Harris on the new diagnosis and thankfully she was familiar with it, she did tell Mallory that she had noticed that Hannah was not concentrating well and hoped that it would change.

Typically Emma and Mallory sit next to Mike at the table but somehow things got switched up, and Hannah was next to Mike. She did smile a little when she realized supper was some of her favorites and hugged both Mallory and Mike. Emma and Anna both felt the need to lighten everything up with several jokes and had given Hannah her picture that they had worked on together. Hannah promised them that she would hang it up in her room. She was a little more upbeat during supper.

Their evening consisted of a movie, and they all cuddled up on the couch with a blanket over them. Emma and Anna had both decided that Mike needed to concentrate on Hannah and so she ended up beside Mike, with Mallory at his other side and Emma and Anna beside her. It was a quiet evening and only interrupted by Peanut making his or her presence known. Emma and Anna were both fascinated by the baby kicking and one or the other kept their hands on Mallory's belly so they could feel it. Mike loved the looks on their faces when the baby kicked. It was one of his favorite things when Christine was pregnant and he was loving it with Mallory too. All three girls were trying to talk them into finding out the gender but Mike and Mallory were both sticking to their guns on it. They wanted it to be a surprise to everyone, including them.

Mike tucked both younger girls in their beds while Mallory spent a little time with Hannah explaining her new medicines and the diet that the doctor prescribed. Emma still had some pain from her arm and Mike had to give her some pain medicine. Anna was still getting used to having such a structured environment and all the love and affection that was freely handed over in the Slattery household. Alex had loved her but this was different. Mike and Mallory had talked to her about adopting her, and she liked the idea that they would be her permanent family. She was concerned that when the baby came, they would decide to send her back to the group home but Mallory had told her that wouldn't happen. She was more accepting of hugs from Mallory but Mike still made a point to hug her at least once during the day. She couldn't understand how they already loved her but was beginning to get used to the idea. She had asked Emma when she thought that she was supposed to call Mike and Mallory, Mom and Dad but Emma didn't know, but did quietly tell Mike about it.

Hannah was in a lot brighter mood and hugged Mike and Mallory good night. She promised to put her nasal cannula on and would turn the baby monitor on. She had already thanked Mike for the letter, but thanked him again. After more hugs and kisses, she headed up to bed. Mallory cleaned the kitchen while Mike read over some of the literature on the thyroid disease and asked questions. He told her that Emma had told him about Anna asking when she should starting calling them mom and dad. It made them both feel good. They had already begun the adoption process and wanted it done by the time the baby arrived.

After checking on all three girls, Mike and Mallory both went to bed. The last week and a half had been hellish for both of them. She would be starting back to work Saturday night and wanted to take full advantage of having the bed to herself and Mike. Her first marriage had been so abusive that having Mike being so patient and gentle made their lovemaking all the more sweet. He was even more gentle due to the baby. He loved their time together and was looking forward to Mallory having more normal hours so they could take advantage of it more often.

Afterwards they talked about their upcoming anniversary and his and Emma's birthday. It felt good to just relax and enjoy themselves. They had decided not to go away due to Hannah's health issues, Anna still adjusting and Emma still seemed nervous at times. They trusted their friends with the girls but Hannah's episode the day before had scared both of them, and they didn't want to subject any of their friends to that. Mike was already dreading going back to work because he didn't want to leave her, but he knew she needed the independence. Emma would also be going back to school the next week and Anna would be in the same class as Emma and Sammy. She was already showing signs of being an amazing student and Emma and she were the best of friends. Mallory felt bad because it kind of made Hannah a third wheel because aside from Ashley who went to school and was involved in clubs and sports, Hannah was reclusive. There was weeks at a time that she only interacted with Mike, Mallory, Wolf and Ms. Harris. Mike and Mallory both hated it. It certainly didn't help the depression.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

They had an appointment the next day with the attorney and judge regarding Anna's adoption. Emma was staying with Sasha and Hannah was working on her school work with Ms. Harris. Anna was still very reserved around Mike and Mallory, but was slowly coming out of her shell.

Anna was taken into a private meeting with the judge and attorney. Mike and Mallory knew it was to see if Anna wanted them to be adopting her and if she liked living with them. It was progressing rapidly. If all went well, the adoption would be completed that day. Things had been relaxed since the Red Flu, and Mike and Mallory were highly respected, financially secure and obviously loved Anna. It was all that was really required to adopt a child. They had no reservations about adopting her.

It was a highly unusual situation. Adopting the child of someone who had been involved in the kidnapping of their youngest daughter was odd at best. Anna was completely innocent in the whole manner and deserved all the love and attention that any child would get.

Anna came through the meeting like a champ. The judge and attorney had asked her if she liked living with the Slattery's, if they loved her, did she feel safe, part of the family. Anna had let them know that she loved living there, that although she couldn't understand how they already loved her but they did, and that she had never felt safer. The judge had told her that pending Mike and Mallory's signatures, she would be formally adopted and her name would be changed to Anna Elizabeth Slattery. Mike had to laugh becauses Elizabeth was his mom's name and it just seemed fateful. The paperwork was signed and Mike and Mallory had gained a new daughter.

They had told Anna that she could start calling them Mom and Dad when she felt okay with it and if she never did that was okay too. Alex had been cremated and his remains had been buried in a pauper's grave. When they asked Anna if she wanted to go see where he was buried at, she told them no. They understood that he had been in and out of her life and suspected that she might be a little angry at him. She was still slightly more attached to Mallory than Mike, but Mike was planning a day out with just the two of them. She didn't really remember or talk about her mother much and that was probably the biggest reason why she had become so attached to Mallory. They both knew that they would never replace Alex or her mom, but they would love her just the same.

After rescuing Sasha from Emma, they settled in for another quiet day at home. The next day was Emma's birthday and Mike had plans of taking her for the day. He was limited on what they could do because of her arm but wanted the day with her regardless. They would celebrate both birthdays on Saturday with a large dinner attended by several of the crew from the Nathan James.

Emma had been working a little bit with Mallory on moving her arm and it generally exhausted her and caused some pain. Mallory didn't want the shoulder to freeze up and become unusable. After their short therapy session, Emma curled up on Mike's lap. Hannah was still with Ms. Harris and Mallory and Anna were working on something in the kitchen. Anna had shown that she loved to help cook and bake and so Mallory tried to enlist her as much as possible. Mike was just enjoying his time with Emma. He knew that pretty quickly she was going to outgrow wanting to sit on his lap and so he treasured every minute with his "cuddle bug."

"Tomorrow is the end of the two weeks, and I would like to think that you've decided to stay here. I know you said in court you wanted to but I just wanted to make sure. I was never mad at you, and I've always wanted you here with me. I love you."

Emma smiled up at him, she was still nervous at times, and her arm might not ever go back to normal but she made positive strides every day. She was unbelievably strong. She turned on his lap to where she was facing him and wrapped her good arm around his neck.

"I don't want to go anywhere else. I don't know why I said those things to you, I guess I was just mad because of what she said about you killing people but it didn't make it right. I just hope you can forgive me someday. I love you too, Daddy."

Mike smiled at her through tears, she hadn't said "I love you" since she had been rescued and it felt so good to hear it. She had said in court that she loved him but something about those three words just felt good. He had pulled her as close as her arm would allow and held her.

"I have nothing to forgive you for, Emma. I have lashed out at you girls and you have forgiven me and so the least I can do is the same. I hate that you found out about the not so nice part of my occupation. It has changed your view of me and I am sorry for that, and what's more is it has changed your life, made you go through something so horrible. I wish I could fix that."

"You already have, Daddy. If I didn't go through that stuff, we wouldn't have Anna living here. As much as it hurt me, it got you and Mallory another daughter and Hannah and me a new sister. It hurt you too, Hannah told me how worried you were about me and then what I said hurt you too, and then I wouldn't let you hug me. I shouldn't have been so mean, but it's over and I think we are going to come out of it stronger and better. Can I ask for one thing for my birthday besides getting a day out with you?"

"What's that?"

"I really miss it when you don't write letters. Please write me one…"

Mike nodded at her; he had already planned to, but hearing her specifically ask for it, made him feel good. He pulled the quilt over her and cradled her almost like she was a baby, rocking back and forth. She was asleep in no time and while he had plenty of other stuff to do, he stayed on the couch holding her. She had made a very valid point in that without all the pain and struggle of the last two weeks, they would not have Anna. Anna had a musical laugh that instantly brought a smile to anyone who heard it, and she was laughing at something Mallory had said. It made him smile. While they were all still bonding, Anna was quickly finding her footing and was already a blessing in their lives. Ten days before, Mike would never have thought that he and Mallory would be adopting a child, or how close he came to losing both Emma and Hannah. There was still healing to be done, but they were going to get there.

Anna had been watching Mike and Emma talking, and while she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could see the happiness in both their faces. There was so much love in this house. Anna had never felt more loved, safer and as much of a part of something. She was still figuring things out especially with Mike but could tell he already loved her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Mike and Emma had plans on going out for breakfast, to the museum and to the park. She was severely limited due to her arm but was determined to have a good day. Mike had woke her up early by tickling and kissing her on the forehead and cheeks. He had already woke Anna up and she was laughing at the two of them. He had explained their birthday ritual and when it was her birthday the same would happen to her.

While Mallory was helping Emma get dressed and put her hair up, Mike sit down to write Emma her letter. Hannah had come in and gave him a hug and kiss before she started her school work. She was already starting to feel better on the new medication and told Mike she was feeling better and had more energy. Generally she didn't go outside, but mentioned seeing if Ms. Harris would want to do some of her lessons in the backyard. That made Mike happy to hear. He was still nervous about her health issues but loved seeing her feel better. Mallory had told him that typically the new medicine took weeks to take affect, but Hannah was already doing better. He was having trouble writing the letter for Emma, not because he didn't want to write it, but because there was just so much to say.

" _Emma,_

 _I am so, so proud of you. I know the last two weeks has been hard but you showed such strength and integrity. You also showed compassion to not only Alex but also Anna and myself._

 _I definitely could have handled things differently. Been more patient with you, followed my instincts where you were concerned. You mentioned last night that you hoped I would forgive you for what you said at the cabin, but the reality is, it's me that needs to be forgiven. For you being in that situation, for me allowing you to go outside, not being the type of daddy you needed. The list goes on. We may never know why Renee did what she did and I hate that you got caught up in that._

 _I admire your strength. I am proud of the way you handled yourself in court. So many people love you, but not nearly as much as I do. I am getting to watch you grow up and while I would love to keep you this age, for you to be my 'cuddle bug' forever, I love this person you are becoming. Sweet, loving, tenderhearted, strong, responsible, compassionate, beautiful. I am so proud of you, and I know your mom would be too._

 _I love you so, so, so much,_

 _Daddy"_

Mike gave Emma the letter and waited for her downstairs. Ms. Harris had come in and agreed to do some of Hannah's schoolwork outside. Mike was getting a bad vibe off the tutor, and had been since Emma's kidnapping. He couldn't figure out why though. There had been a thorough background check done on her when Mike hired her, and Hannah seemed to like her. He texted Becky Sheridan that he was getting a vibe and asked that they check her out a little further. She agreed to, and told Mike that she would be at the house that day visiting with Mallory and would see if she could figure out something. He also alerted Tom that he was beginning to wonder about her, and Tom said he was looking into it.

Emma and Anna came downstairs and both girls gave Mike a big hug. Mike was determined to enjoy his day with Emma and tried to not fixate on his bad vibe where Ms. Harris was concerned. He had given Mallory a head's up and that Becky would be there. Mike had put the baby furniture together in the spare room and Mallory and Becky had plans of decorating the room. They had tried to keep everything gender neutral but everything was going towards Peanut being a boy. They still had another five months before Peanut revealed him or herself but Mallory wanted to have the nursery ready to go, because the last three months of her schooling was going to be crazy. Mike knew that the baby would be in a bassinet in their room to begin with but it felt nice to have a space for him or her.

Mallory promised to call him if there were any issues. It made him feel better that Becky would be there, even though Mallory could take of herself. Anna was looking forward to helping with all the baby gear. Mike checked on Hannah, who was outside with Ms. Harris. While the older woman went inside to go to the bathroom, he made sure Hannah had her cellphone on her, and to call him if there were any issues. He didn't tell her that he was getting a vibe off of Ms. Harris because if he was wrong, he didn't want to cause problems. As much as he wanted to spend the day with Emma, he still felt like there was something off, and Hannah's mood was odd when Ms. Harris was around.

He and Emma went out to breakfast, then to the museum. She enjoyed the art section and Mike signed her up for a class on architecture for kids. She was very interested in it and Mike would be happy if she could find a niche with her passion in artwork that would also provide for her as an adult. They also went to a craft store and picked out some new supplies for Emma. It had gotten a bit chilly and Emma asked to go home instead of going to the park. She told Mike her arm was hurting and itching a bit but asked if they could cuddle up at home instead. It wasn't the full day out that Mike had planned but he was all too happy to get her home. It also helped with his nerves, concerning Mallory, Hannah and Anna being at the house with Ms. Harris. He knew Becky was planning on being there until he got home and Tom was close, but he still felt nervous.

When he walked in, Mallory, Becky and Anna was downstairs in the kitchen baking Emma's birthday cake and Hannah was with Ms. Harris in the office. He looked in at them, and everything looked okay. He watched Hannah for a couple minutes to make sure her body language wasn't off. Becky hadn't heard back on the background check on Ms. Harris yet and so Mike tried to let it go for the time being.

Mallory dosed Emma up with pain killers and her only request was that Mike hold her. It wasn't quite the birthday he had planned for her but was happy to be able to comfort her. It had started raining which seemed to cause her more pain and she was fighting back tears. She was trying to be tough but they finally spilled over and it broke Mike's heart. All he could do is sit in the recliner with her and rock her back and forth. She finally went to sleep and Mike held her close.

Anna was enjoying helping with the cake. Emma had picked a strawberry cake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. It was a bit messy by the time Anna got done but no one minded. Once she was done she had come in with Mike and Emma and settled on the couch. Mallory and Becky had gone back upstairs. Emma was still sound asleep in his arms and Anna had fallen asleep on the couch. He could hear Hannah and Ms. Harris in the office and heard Becky and Mallory upstairs. He was concentrating on his sleeping daughter when he heard Hannah talking louder than normal. Her voice sounded panicked. He stood up with the sleeping Emma still in his arms. Anna had woke up and he told her quietly to go get Becky and then to stay upstairs with Mallory. Emma was still so out of it that all he could do with her was lay her on the couch.

He got to the French doors and could see Hannah standing up with her hands held up in the air, Ms. Harris' back was to him and he couldn't see what she was doing. Hannah had looked at him but he put his finger to his lips and she gave him a slight nod. Becky ran down the stairs and passed him the gun that he kept in the nightstand by his bed. Ms. Harris had locked the French door. Mallory had apparently called Tom and he heard him and Danny come in quietly. Ms. Harris had turned just enough to see a gun in her hand. He could see the panic on Hannah's face. Danny had walked back over to the couch and picked Emma up and carried her upstairs to keep her out of the line of fire. She had somehow miraculously stayed asleep.

Once Danny came back downstairs, he assured Mike that Mallory and the two younger girls were in his bedroom. Mike didn't really have a plan because once he kicked the door in, Hannah would be in danger. He indicated to her that she was to drop to the floor as soon as they come in. She nodded in understanding. Mike was kicking himself for not following his instincts. At the count of three, he hit the door and it swung open. Ms. Harris had swung around and started firing. Hannah had hit the floor and crawled as far away as she could.

The fortunate thing was that Ms. Harris had a cheap gun that got locked up. Between Danny and Tom they tackled Ms. Harris and disarmed her. Becky had taken a bullet graze to the shoulder and Mike had a bad graze wound to his neck that was bleeding profusely. His only concern though was Hannah. She was scared to death but didn't have a scratch on her. Mike had pulled her into a hug. Becky had called for a squad car to haul Ms. Harris in. Hannah was trying to stem the bleeding on Mike's neck all while crying and hugging Mike.

Danny had gone up and told Mallory that all was okay and that Mike and Becky would need some medical attention for minor injuries. He took Emma and Anna to Kara, Hannah would not leave Mike's side. Mike insisted that Becky get patched up first even though his wound was far worse. It was selfish but he needed to find out why Ms. Harris had turned. He was beating himself up that he would allow a monster into his home.

Mallory ended up putting eight stitches in to close up the wound on his neck. She told him several times that he needed to go to the hospital but he refused. Hannah had all but shut down and Tom had finally got her to sit down on the couch. The only thing he could get out of her was that everything was okay and then all of a sudden Ms. Harris had pulled the gun out of her tote bag and started going on about Mike was going to lose a daughter one way or another. The woman was half crazed.

Tom and Danny cleaned up what they could. There were bullet holes in the dining room wall. They hadn't returned fire when Ms. Harris started shooting for fear of hitting Hannah. There was also blood and glass everywhere. Becky had left but there were officers there taking pictures and statements. Mike had finally sat down next to Hannah and was just holding her. The young girl was extremely upset and Mike was concerned that she would end up having an episode with her heart.

Becky would call when she had an update on the case. They had gathered enough information to know that Ms. Harris was actually Renee Mitchell's mother. The kid that Mike had killed during a gas station robbery was Paul Harris. Renee had a different father and so that was why her name was different. Nothing had popped when Mike had done the initial background check on her when he hired her, because record keeping had fallen by such a wayside. He didn't recognize her because he had actually never met the woman and it had been almost twenty years since the robbery.

Danny had brought Emma and Anna back over after the majority of the clean-up was done. Emma had slept through everything, and had only woke up at Danny and Kara's. She was confused by everything and still a little drowsy from her pain medication. As soon as Anna seen Mike she practically launched herself at him. She was well aware of everything that had happened, had heard the gunfire and seen the wound on Mike's neck. Mike was wondering if he would ever develop a bond with the young girl but the fierce hug he was getting was proving that she was bonding. As overwrought as Hannah was and as drowsy as Emma was, they both left Mike and Anna alone. He held her close, kissing her on top of the head and telling her that he loved her. As upset as he was about the whole ordeal with Ms. Harris, Anna's reaction did make him feel better.

Mallory had checked him over closely, and still wanted him to go to the hospital. It was the first time they had really disagreed about anything and Mike could tell she was a little worried about his reaction to her disagreeing with him. He was tempted to just go to the hospital to appease her, but there was no real sense in it since she had stitched him up at home. He ended up just hugging and kissing her. All three girls had gone upstairs and Emma had fallen back asleep on Hannah's bed. He didn't particularly want to leave his house, but Becky had called him and told him that they couldn't get anything out of Ms. Harris unless he came in for the interview. Tom agreed to go with him, more for Mallory's peace of mind. He hated that he was missing so much of Emma's birthday but she was totally conked out upstairs and he hoped that he would get home to at least eat a piece of cake with her. She just had to wake up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Mike was thankful that Tom had gone with him to the interview. Several times Tom had put a steadying hand on Mike's forearm to keep him from launching himself at Ms. Harris. Becky and her sergeant handled the interview with Mike and Tom in the room. Mike's neck was hurting and he wanted to be home, not hearing about what a farse he was, how his kids were brats and his wife was nothing but a money hungry slut.

"You killed my boy. And you live it up with those brats of yours. Both those girls are nothing but spoiled little brats and it won't be too long and Anna will be too. That insecure little wife of yours only got pregnant to keep you in her bed. So yeah I got my daughter to kidnap sweet little Emma and get her to think that you were nothing but a murderer. And it worked for a while. Emma would have had nothing to do with you but somehow you brainwashed her. You never wanted her anyways. You weren't there when she was born and Lyle was in the bar when you told your old buddy here that you were giving her up. I also heard you talking to that slut of yours about how Emma didn't want to go and so you kept her. As far as Hannah is concerned, she is just weak. She should just hurry up and die. She is a drain of resources. I let her think that you never let her go out because you are ashamed of her and that her dying wouldn't even bother you. I wanted her to kill herself. I told her that she costs you so much money and…"

"Enough! You were not successful. My girls are precious and I love them dearly. It's not my fault or their fault that your son was doped up and decided to hold up a gas station. My partner and I just happened to walk in during and he had a gun pointed at my partner, an elderly attendant and a pregnant woman. I will never say that I am perfect, not as a cop, not as a sailor, or as a husband and father but I love my wife and kids. I am done. I am going home and I am going to spend the rest of the evening with my beautiful wife and amazing kids. My advice to you is to stay out of my life, if you get out of jail, which is doubtful. You held a fifteen year old girl hostage and arranged for the kidnapping of a ten year old, which in turn put her directly in the path of a child molester. You also arranged for Alex Winters to be murdered which caused a ten year old little girl to be orphaned. You thought you would cost me a daughter but you ended up having that backfire. I ended up with an extra daughter who I am growing to love very deeply, as much as my other two and my relationship with Hannah and Emma is just as strong as it ever was. Now I'm done. You can either talk or not, they have enough to charge you and I don't care what you have to say."

Mike and Tom got up and walked out. Mike was furious, at himself, at Ms. Harris, at Renee and Lyle. It did explain a lot though. Hannah thinking that her death wouldn't hurt Mike and the expense of everything, Emma's reaction to him. Becky agreed to call him when she put all the puzzle pieces together but knew Mike had a gut full and wanted to just go home to be with his girls.

The trip home was mostly silent. Tom could tell that Mike was really beating himself up. Because of his actions, almost twenty years before, his daughter had been kidnapped, severely injured and deeply traumatized, his other daughter had been basically mentally abused and was taken hostage and another little girl was orphaned. There was not much that Tom could say that would help but he had to try.

"Mike, this isn't your fault. I know you feel like it is. What happened at that gas station could have happened to any cop. You made the right decision then. Her credentials were convincing and Hannah seemed to like her. Her looks had changed and she didn't have the same name. I would have hired her too. I can't see that you did anything wrong. You got the bad vibe when you needed to, but still wanted to give Emma her day out. You were home when you needed to be, and Thank God you were. I think we both can agree that today could have had a tragic outcome had you not been. Hannah will be okay, she is strong. Emma is already making leaps and bounds and Anna is adjusting and bonding the way she needs to. And the crap she said about Mallory is nothing but a crock. I know you know that. Just go in and spend some time with those girls, they need to see you not blaming yourself."

They had arrived back home and Mike nodded at Tom and thanked him. Forgiving himself was easier said than done. As he walked across the street, he looked in the living room window. The girls were working on a board game and Mallory was in the kitchen. He could hear the laughter and all of their voices. It was cathartic.

"Daddy, you're finally home!"

It was something he would expect Hannah or Emma to say, but not Anna, at least not yet. All three girls had ran up to him and he hugged all three of them. Mallory had held dinner so that he could be there for Emma's birthday dinner and her cake. They would have a larger birthday party for him and Emma the next day but tonight was just them. All the glass and blood had been cleaned up and there was a picture hanging where the bullet holes were. He was looking at it and realized it was a collage of pictures of Mallory and the girls, Lucas, the crew, a few of he and Christine, a picture of him and Tom, an ultrasound picture of Peanut. Pretty much everyone he cared about. Mallory came up behind him and hugged him around the middle. He could feel Peanut kicking wildly. It made him smile.

"I was going to give you it for your birthday tomorrow but those holes needed covered up. I didn't know how to patch the drywall so this was my best option. The holes were a little disconcerting. I hope you aren't mad because I disagreed with you about going to the hospital. I make a point not to disagree with you but…"

Mike turned around and pulled Mallory into his arms. "Don't ever feel like you can't disagree with me. You were right, I should have gone to the hospital, but I just couldn't. It's healthy to have opinions of your own, and agreeing with me on everything is probably not healthy for our marriage. It makes it to where I steamroll over you on all the decisions and that is not right. I love you and I am sorry that I worried you. I am not going to hurt you because of disagreeing with me. And I absolutely love this picture. I'm glad you didn't wait to give it to me. I don't think I would have wanted to look at those holes all night. You even have pictures of Anna in there. How did I miss you working on this?"

Mallory just laughed and they started kissing. The girls started groaning and Hannah was hollering about "getting a room" which made them kiss that much longer and with more gusto. When they finally broke apart, all three of the girls ran up to them and Mike bear hugged all of them. They still had healing to do but Mike loved the smiles and laughter.

Supper was a fun affair with chocolate chip pancakes and Emma's messy cake. It was entirely too much sugar for Emma and Anna and getting them settled down for bed would be interesting. Hannah was still a little quiet and was really concerned about the wound on Mike's neck. Mallory finally told her that while it would scar, he would be fine. Mike knew that it was going to take Hannah awhile to recover and the mental scars would stay with her longer than the scar on his neck.

It took both he and Mallory to get the two younger girls settled down, and even then Mike suspected that they would end up in his bed. Anna had taken to calling him "Daddy" and was calling Mallory "Mom." It felt good. Hannah and Emma didn't call Mallory "Mom" and Mallory would never ask them too. Emma's memories of Christine were rapidly fading and she had all but forgotten Lucas. It made Mike sad for Emma. Christine was an amazing person and it was a shame that Emma would have only vague memories of the mother that had loved her so much. It was up to him and Hannah to help her remember Christine and Lucas.

After the younger two girls went to sleep, Mike told Mallory that he wanted to spend some time with Hannah. He knew that she was struggling with everything and was still very concerned for Mike. Mallory had gone downstairs to get some stuff ready for Mike and Emma's party the next day. Hannah was in her bedroom sitting on her bed. She was trying to concentrate on something but he could tell watching her that she was having difficulty. He sit down next to her and shut the book that she was trying to read.

"I know that today has been rough on you, I hate that you were ever put in such danger. It is entirely my fault. Hannah, I don't know what to say to make this any better. We will figure out something where your schooling is concerned. Ms. Harris told me that she was the one that was making you think that I would be okay if you died, and that you were a hindrance. Why didn't you say anything?"

Hannah had pulled her knees up to her chest with her face leaned into them. Mike could see the tears rolling down her face and he gently pulled her into a hug. Every sob was like a knife directly to his heart. All he could do is hold her close and let her cry it out. He had kissed her on the head several times and was just rubbing her back. As badly as he wanted her to, she wasn't ready to talk. He had caused all the pain and all the hurt that she was feeling and she had every right to hate him but instead was clinging to him.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything, maybe I didn't want to cause you more issues. It had been going on for months. She would tell me that you hated me, that the reason you and I hardly ever went out was because you didn't want to be seen with someone so sick and weak, that if I died, it wouldn't matter to you and you would be happier because you wouldn't have to pay so much. I tried not to believe it, and you telling me that you loved me, drove her crazy."

It explained a lot, in hindsight Mike realized that Hannah had been withdrawing for months. Some of the things had only recently come to light,and Mike had figured that it was all Hannah, but it seemed that Ms. Harris had been the one to plant the seeds of doubt in Hannah's mind. It would take him years to undue the damage that she had caused.

"Hannah, I am so, so sorry. The fact that this has been going on for months hurts. You do matter to me and I do love you. Your illness doesn't change that. I didn't take you out that much because you never seemed to want to go out. It was a mistake on my part. I love spending time with you. I will admit that I have trouble finding things to do with you, mostly because I am always worried about you getting sicker. I will make a point to get you out of the house more. I will tell you, if you ever doubt anything, ever think you are a hinderance, that you aren't loved, please come to me. I would move heaven and earth to make things better for you, easier, to give you a better life. You have something that Emma, Lucas, Anna and the new baby don't have, you are the one that made me a dad, and there is a special bond where that is concerned, but you are also the one that has to suffer through all my mistakes as a dad. Every single second since you were born, I have been proud of you and in the last year, that pride and that love has increased. Watching you go through so much, more than what I could have handled, and doing it with such grace, its nothing short of amazing. I thank God every day for you and I love you so much. Seriously though, never, ever, ever let something like this ball up again. If you don't feel comfortable coming to me with it, go to Mallory, to Uncle Tom, to Sasha or Kara. Understood?"

Hannah nodded at him and hugged him again. He wasn't sure that they would ever fix everything but they would heal somewhat. She was strong and would get through it. She finally settled down and decided to go to sleep. Mike hugged her and kissed her goodnight. They exchanged "I love you's" and he was pretty sure she was asleep before he left the room. He looked in on Emma and Anna one more time. Emma was trying to roll over on her left side so he put a pillow under her to stop her and tucked her back in. Anna was sound asleep with the blankets pulled up to her nose.

Mallory had come upstairs and was already settled into bed and Mike crawled in beside her. He suspected that they were going to end up with all three girls with them at some point through the night and so he stayed in his t-shirt and pajama pants. She ended up laying on his chest with his hands on her stomach feeling their baby kicking wildly. Mike couldn't figure out how she slept but loved the feeling. They had barely got to sleep when Emma and Anna came in wanting to get in bed with them, and at some point Hannah had came in through the night and laid down on Mike's other side. Molly and Socks had also made their way in and was sleeping at the end of the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Mike woke up to the girls tickling him awake and there were hugs and kisses. It was his birthday and they were doing the same thing to him that he had done to Emma the day before. Mallory had told them to be careful of his neck but was laughing them on. As heavy as the night before had been with Hannah, she seemed like she was in good spirits and she was joining in with the younger girls. Her color also seemed good.

They had apparently been awake long enough to go downstairs and cook him breakfast which they insisted on serving to him in bed. Each of the girls had written him notes that they told him to read later. He didn't care about gifts, the notes and the collage of pictures meant so much to him. Mallory scooted all three of the girls out so he could finish his breakfast, shower and shave. She had also wrote him a note and had a framed picture of her and Hannah and Emma for his office. It had been taken before they had Anna and she agreed that they needed to have a family portrait done once the baby was born.

She had left to get Emma dressed which was a small feat due to the way her arm had to be braced, leaving him alone to read the letters, and finish his breakfast.

" _Daddy,_

 _I know you maybe a little upset with me for not telling you what was going on, and I am sorry for that. As many times as she told me that you hated me, that you were ashamed of me for my illness, you would tell me that you loved me, and were proud of me. It made all the difference._

 _When you asked me about taking in Anna, I had told you that you are an amazing dad, and I think that even more so now. Anna, Emma, and I are so blessed to have you, and the new baby will be too._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Hannah"_

Mike was having trouble holding the tears back, but decided to push through the letters.

" _Daddy,_

 _I know the two weeks have been hard on you. I can't take back the words that I said, but I remember last year when you told me you couldn't unsay something and I told you that I would remember all the times that you told me that you loved me, was proud of me. I hope you can do that when you remember me telling you that stuff at the cabin._

 _You have always been my biggest hero, and still are, them telling me that stuff can't change that. When they had me and I would start to get scared, I would remember our movie nights when you would hold me. That's how I got through that._

 _You have told me so many times that I am an amazing little girl, and it is only because I have an amazing daddy. Mommy was pretty amazing too, what I can remember of her. But she isn't here anymore and I think she would be okay with me calling Mallory Mom, if its okay with you? I still want to see her pictures and have you and Hannah tell me about her and Lucas._

 _I love you,_

 _Emma"_

" _Daddy,_

 _I know I have only known you for about a week now, and at first I didn't understand how you and Mallory could already love me so much, or how you could just move me into your house, but I already love you so much!_

 _I have never felt safer or felt like I was a part of a family like I do now._

 _I love you,_

 _Anna"_

Emma and Anna's letters had completely done him in. He could hear Mallory and the girls talking downstairs and thought about going down and hugging and kissing them but he still needed to read Mallory's letter, shower and shave.

" _Mike,_

 _I love you, I love you because of how you treat me, how you love our girls, and how much you already love our baby. I love you because you let me be me, you don't control me, you just encourage me._

 _I thank God every day that Hannah was assigned to me as my patient, and in looking back I have no idea why I took such a personal interest in her and you and Emma, but I am so glad I did. It was definitely part of God's plan._

 _You are my best friend, the father of my children, my biggest encourager, my lover, my protector, my advocate, basically my everything. I would have never dreamed of how happy I would be now, two years ago. The only thing I wish I could have done differently was for Liam and Allie to live, so that they would know what it was like to be loved by such an amazing daddy. The fact that you never met them, never held them, but love them anyways, means so much to me._

 _I love you so, so much,_

 _Mallory"_

Mike was blinking tears away. The letters were absolutely beautiful. He had always felt that he was not that good of a father or husband. Despite all of his failings, he had been blessed with four, soon to be five amazing children and had been married to two beautiful women. He would always miss Christine and Lucas, and would never be able to replace them.

The last two weeks had been possibly the hardest in his life. He had come far too close to losing both Hannah and Emma. They had both experienced life changing events but had come out of it stronger. He had gained another daughter who he loved as much as he did Hannah and Emma. He had a feeling that Hannah's new medical treatment would vastly improve her day to day life.

He could hear the girls downstairs laughing and it sounded like Emma was trying to sing something. Poor kid had inherited his musical talent. Hannah had chimed in with a much better singing voice. Deciding to forego the shower and shaving for the time being, he headed downstairs with his breakfast tray. Emma was dancing around and singing horribly off-key. Anna was helping Mallory in the kitchen and Hannah was laughing at Emma's antics. He scooped Emma up in his arms and kissed Hannah on the forehead. Emma was practically dancing in his arms and still singing. He went around the kitchen island and kissed Anna on the top of the head. He kissed Mallory and with his free hand, felt Peanut kicking wildly. He was a happy man, despite all the pain, all the heartbreak, all the trauma; he was happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, this is it…I may pick the storyline back up at some point…I appreciate the reviews! Hope you've enjoyed!

 **Chapter 23**

5 Months Later

Mike watched Mallory nursing their beautiful baby boy. He was nine pounds of perfection. Mike had been a little concerned that he would look like Lucas but he was a combination of both him and Mallory. Her eyes and hair, his nose, mouth and chin. The little one was greedily drinking his mommy's milk and looking around drowsily. Once he seemed satisfied, Mallory handed him over to Mike to burp and rock to sleep.

Tom and Sasha were keeping the three girls and had agreed to not tell them if Peanut was a boy or girl. It would be a surprise when they got home. The labor and delivery had been a breeze and the baby was perfectly healthy. Mallory was recovering well and they would be going home the next morning. They had named him Thomas Matthew but was keeping that a secret too for the time being.

Hannah had made leaps and bounds since she started on her thyroid medicine. She had gained weight, was off most of her heart meds, and rarely ever needed oxygen. She had gone to regular school and Mike was tearing out what little hair he had left, teaching her how to drive. She also had a boy that thought he wanted to date her, until he met her very protective father and Uncle Tom. With her dark hair and big blue eyes, she was a heartbreaker. The depression was all but gone and she had turned into a typical teenager. She had started playing basketball again and was in a junior symphony.

Emma's arm was almost completely healed, she had full range of motion and had hit a growth spurt. The doctor had been worried that the arm might not grow with her, but thankfully it was. She was not as trusting with strangers but otherwise was doing well. She loved her architecture class and had a true passion for it. She and Anna were best friends and Sammy ended up just trailing along. The only thing that bothered Mike was that she had stopped sitting in his lap as much because she had gotten bigger, but she still loved her "daddy time." She had started calling Mallory "Mom," which made Mallory happy. Hannah had had some trouble adjusting to that, but Mallory had made it clear to her that she respected Christine's role in their lives and it was not her intention to replace her. Hannah had started calling Mallory "Mom" around Mother's Day, much to Mallory's delight.

Anna was also doing very well. She had grown out of being so timid and had turned into a vibrant, happy little girl. She loved reading and was fascinated with the Navy. Tom often joked that Anna would be Mike's sailor and even nicknamed Anna "Sailor." It had stuck because saying Anna and Hannah in the same sentence was a little difficult.

Mallory had graduated from medical school with honors and was training as a pediatrician. Mike was immensely proud of her. She was taking a break before the training really began to spend with the baby and get the girls accustomed to having a younger brother.

Tom and Sasha were expecting another baby, this time it would be a girl. Danny and Kara were also expecting a baby, but didn't know the gender yet. Wolf and Becky were dating and becoming very serious and Mike and Tom had a bet going on how long it would take for them to elope. Wolf had bought a house that was behind Mike's and the two were practically living together. The rest of the crew had shipped out with Andrea Garnett as the Captain of the Nathan James.

Mallory had fallen asleep and Mike focused on the baby. He had burped rather loudly and was looking at Mike through half closed eyelids. He had wrapped his hand around Mike's index finger and was halfway smiling at Mike. It was probably gas but Mike would say it was a smile. He did remind Mike of Lucas a little but it only brought good memories.

Tommy was already proving to be a very good baby who rarely cried, unless he wasn't fed as quickly as he thought he needed to be. They were discharged at about ten am and headed home. Mike had texted Tom that they were on their way home and would be there within fifteen minutes. He knew the girls would be meeting them at the truck. Tom didn't know that they had named the baby after him and Mike was looking forward to introducing him to his namesake.

Mike had barely gotten out of the truck and around to help Mallory out when the three girls and Tom crossed the street. She told him to just get the baby out so the girls could see him and Tom helped her. When they heard her say "him" they all started jumping excitedly. Mike got the car seat out of the truck and they all marveled over him but were upset because he was sleeping. They had been arguing all morning over who would hold him first. As they walked into the house, the baby had woke up and was looking around at everyone. Mallory was a little sore and headed for the couch immediately, laughing at the scene. Mike got the baby out of the carrier and handed him to Tom. All three girls groaned but knew their turns were coming.

"So what's his name? He's a chunk. Thank God he looks like his mom."

Mike and Mallory exchanged a look and Mike told him that they had named the baby after him. He could see the tears gathering in Tom's eyes as he looked at the baby who was taking everything in. He finally handed off the baby to Hannah and pulled Mike into a big hug. Emma and Sailor had gathered around Hannah on the couch and were marveling over the baby.

"Mike, you guys didn't have to do that. I'm absolutely honored and he is precious, but wow…"

"We wanted to. You have done a lot for me and the girls and Mallory. It only seemed right. You're the brother I didn't have and you love my kids just like they are your own. We all love you. His middle name is Matthew by the way."

The rest of the Chandlers and the Green's came in with food and to marvel over Baby Tommy. He was a good baby that was already smiling at everyone and had his big sisters enamored. There was a lot of laughter until the baby filled his diaper. Then the house cleared out. Hannah and Sailor went to their bedrooms, wanting nothing to do with diaper changes, leaving Mike and Emma to change the diaper. Mallory had gone to sleep.

Emma was fascinated by her baby brother and he seemed to reserve most of his smiles for her. Mike could tell the two of them would have a very special bond. She was a little concerned because she thought his belly button looked sore but Mike explained that it would look better soon and she was also worried about Mallory sleeping so much. Mike told her that Mallory had to work really hard for Tommy to be born and she had to rest up and eat plenty so she could give Tommy all the milk he would need. Emma seemed to understand that and gave the baby a kiss followed by one for Mike.

Mallory woke up in time to feed Tommy and cuddle with him while Mike warmed dinner up. The girls had come back downstairs and Sailor was helping him with supper and Hannah was setting the table. Emma was "helping" Mallory with the baby. Tommy was the most alert newborn Mike had ever seen and the girls had a contest going to see who could get him to smile more and of course Emma was winning, seconded by Mallory and than Mike.

They had put a movie in after supper but the girls were totally enthralled with the baby and so it went unwatched. Tommy was soaking up the attention. Mike had laid him down in his bassinet for a minute, and before he knew it Hannah had taken him out of it because she thought he might be lonely in it and "needed" held. Mike finally convinced them to go up and go to sleep, after plenty of hugs and kisses, especially to the baby.

As easy as the birth was, Mallory was still a little sore. She had opted for a natural childbirth and Tommy was just over nine pounds. Mike had been more freaked out than she was, and despite not hollering and screaming during the contractions, Mike's hand was really sore where she had held onto him. She had remarked several times of how nice it was to have him there, coaching her.

Mallory had gone upstairs and was in bed when Mike brought Tommy to her to feed. As she was adjusting her gown she made a remark that it was not one of her sexier looks.

"You kidding me? Nothing hotter. If it wasn't for that six week rule I would…"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence Emma hollered for him which made both of them laugh. By the time he got back to their bedroom, Mallory had fallen asleep with the baby still in her arms, looking just a little milk drunk. Mike got him out of her arms and readjusted her nightgown in case one of the girls came in. He burped the baby, changed him and rocked him to sleep. He hoped the baby would sleep well so Mallory could get her sleep out. When he had gone to Emma's room the two younger girls were already making plans for Mike and Mallory to have another baby. Mike had told them both that Tommy was only a day old and when he started teething, they would rethink wanting another baby brother or sister. Neither of them seemed swayed though. If the truth were known, Mike and Mallory had already discussed another baby in a year or so but they were definitely not going to tell the girls that.

Mike checked on all three girls, tucking Sailor back into bed because she had kicked her way out of her blanket, kissed Emma on the forehead, and listened to Hannah's breathing for a minute. The last year and a half had been hard, but filled with happiness. Emma and he had developed an even stronger relationship and Hannah had developed a confidence that she didn't have beforehand.

Ms. Harris had ended up killing herself in jail, and Renee and Lyle had both been sentenced to sixty year sentence. They would never see the light of day. Apparently they had tracked Mike for years and somehow survived the Red Flu. Ms. Harris had been a teacher before everything started and when Mike started asking around for a tutor for Hannah, she applied. Her cover was convincing and she observed Mike and his family on a day to day basis, all while undermining him where Hannah was concerned. Hannah had not wanted to cause any problems and so she never said anything, more out of fear that what Ms. Harris said was actually true. Her plan with Hannah didn't go as quickly as she planned, mostly because of Mike making a point to tell the girls that he loved them as often as he did.

They had hatched the plan to kidnap Emma, not necessarily to injure her but to destroy her spirit and to make Emma feel that she was not wanted. They had specifically told her about Mike having killed to make her stop seeing Mike as a hero. Ms. Harris had witnessed Emma come unglued one day when Mike had gone fishing and had worms. She knew that Emma didn't like it when Mike harmed anything. The tipping point was after they got Emma home and Ms. Harris saw Emma and Mike fixing their relationship and bonding again. Since they wouldn't be able to get to Emma again, taking Hannah was her last ditch effort. She had not realized that Mike had come home early that day with Emma and that he was in the living room. She wanted Mike to feel the loss of a child and didn't care that he already had with Lucas. It created a perfect storm with Hannah and Emma directly in the middle.

She didn't take into consideration the bond that Mike had with both girls and that bond was why both girls didn't doubt Mike's love for them. It had taken Mike awhile to fix things with Hannah but her new medical treatment had helped her feel better and increased her self-worth. Mike was thankful that he had such a strong bond with them, and between Emma's kidnapping and everything that had happened with Hannah, the bond was even stronger.

Mike checked on the baby who was sleeping soundly. Mike couldn't believe how blessed he was, and thanked God every day. Without the pain there would have been no beauty. They wouldn't have Sailor and Mike wouldn't have developed the bond he had with all three girls. He laid down next to Mallory and pulled her close, kissing the back of her neck. She had been there every step of the way, guiding him in dealing with the girls, and loving them all. Mike would not have gotten through it had it not been for her. He still missed Christine, mostly because of how proud she would be of their girls. Mike didn't know what the future held, but was prepared for anything. He was finally home.


End file.
